


The Rabbit in the Lion's Den

by Kisa_Sumino



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, everyone else who I don't feel like tagging uwu, this might be reader x everyone she can date but not byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_Sumino/pseuds/Kisa_Sumino
Summary: MC just wanted to get a cup of coffee from her favorite cafe.Basically MC gets magically transported to Dimitri's world.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166





	1. Violent Encounters

The last thing you remember seeing was bright flashing lights followed by an impact that no being alive should ever feel. Although you wanted to scream, nothing came. Everything suddenly went dark and all the noise around you began to fade.  
  
You cursed yourself and your bad luck. Why must you be riddled with misfortune? You lost your scholarship to the most prestigious college in your area. All those 4 years that was paid for just poof, gone. Your home life wasn't the great either. Your mother worked hard to make sure you were given the best life. You didn't want her to work herself to the bone so you did your best for that scholarship. How were you gonna explain it to her?

Scenes from your childhood up to the last thing you could remember flashed before your eyes. _Ah...I'm dying._ Was the last thing that ran by before everything went dark again. You didn't know how long you were out. You did feel a shift in time but didn't know how much time really did pass.  
  
You were awake yet your eyes betrayed you as you could not open them. Nothing would move no matter how much you will yourself. _Oh, don't tell me I have sleep paralysis._ You groan as you cursed yourself once again.  
  
"HAAA!"  
  
You winced at the shouting that sounded off in the distance. _This is just great now the demons are after me. I might as well just fucking die._ You knew the deal when it came to your sleep paralysis. Although you've gotten used to them, it was still a scary experience.  
  
"Sir, we found a young girl!" A voice shouted out.  
  
"What!?" A deep voice responded.  
  
You could hear clanking around yet you couldn't picture what on earth was happening around you. Were you dreaming? That must explain why you're in this situation. _So this is lucid dreaming!_ You've always wanted to try it since it was all the rave at school. You figured half of the school population were lying about their so-called "experience" but you still wanted to try it nonetheless.  
  
"Miss, " The man with the deep voice spoke. "Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"  
  
_No..._ Is what you wanted to say but your mouth wouldn't move. It was starting to hit you that you could sorta feel yourself waking up. Your eye twitched a bit.  
  
"She's alive but she might need to see a healer." He continued. "Carry her to the wagon."  
  
"Sir!" The other person replied.  
  
You felt yourself being picked up from a hard surface and quickly being transported somewhere else. You cringed as you knew you were a bit heavy to be carried around. Still, the stranger carried you with ease.  
  
"She needs a healer." He said followed by running footsteps. Did he run off somewhere?  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" A voice said.  
  
You felt a hand caress the top of your forehead down to your left cheek. Your body was slowly getting back its strength and you were not down with all this touching. You moved your head away but a shot a pain went through you.  
  
"It's okay." The calming voice spoke. "Just stay still."  
  
You didn't know how to describe the feeling but your body was feeling rejuvenated. Almost as all the pain from a second ago never happened.  
  
Finally, your eyes fluttered open to be met with another pair of eyes. You remained motionless as the women continued her actions. A faint light appearing from her hand. You closed your eyes tightly before blinking them open. No matter how many times you repeated the action, the scenery remained the same.  
  
_Eh...?_ You were stunned by her actions. Surely this must be a dream right?  
  
"Miss, we need you over here!" A voice called out.  
  
"I'm on my way!" The woman, who was healing you, responded. "Just stay here and rest."  
  
The woman got off her knees and was out of sight. You remain motionless where you were placed but you were starting to get your strength back. Enough to raise a hand over your face. There was a large splotch on your skin but it didn't match your skin tone since it was a bit brighter.  
  
"What the...?" Perplexed to see your other arm was also covered as well.  
  
There were so many things going through your mind and one thing was back when someone was ordered to take you to the wagon. Like what the hell? You were sure as hell you weren't in an ambulance and that nurse looking lady was definitely using some weird light trick to heal you.  
  
"They have reinforcements!"  
  
Your back was protesting but you wanted to know what the hell they meant by "reinforcements."  
  
"Oh hell no..." Your eyes widened at the sight before you. Armored men were charging at others with spears and swords while others stayed at a distance shooting arrows. Your mouth agape as you watched in horror as no one showed mercy out on the battlefield.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!"  
  
It happened so suddenly when a large explosion destroyed the trees that were a couple of feet away from the suppose wagon you were resting in.  
  
"Oh, shit...!" You hissed. No way this is happening! No way you are in the middle of a battlefield. This has to be a dream. This has to be!  
  
Your train of thought was interrupted when another warning came. This time your body moved on reflex as you launched yourself out of the wagon. Only making a couple of steps away before the explosion behind forced you back to the ground. Sending you rolling to the middle of the battlefield.  
  
You knew you had to hide and fast. The armored strangers seem to be on your "side" as they kept some rugged-looking men at bay. Still, you ran off to hide to not be apart of such horrid actions. Too busy looking around to not notice the tall man with tan hair.  
  
"What the-"  
  
Panic finally settled in when you noticed the large weapon he was wielding. You wanted to scream but all could come out was a small squeak.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here unarmed?" He scolded. He took another look at your appearance. "Are you villager from here?"  
  
"I...no?" You gave the man a confused look.  
  
"Oh boy," He sighed heavily. "Just stay behind me alright?"  
  
From your instincts, you could tell he was one "your" team. You nodded quickly as you take a step behind him.  
  
"If I tell you to run, you go and don't look back." He looked over his shoulder. "You understand me?"  
  
All you could do was nod up at him. Like you didn't have any other choice but to follow his orders. You had no idea what your situation was right now but right now you just needed to survive.  
  
You try to keep up with his pace as he stormed on ahead. You could see the battle rage on from your peripheral vision but you dare not to look.  
  
You were running on pure adrenaline at this point. Should you grab a weapon? What good will that do? You had no fighting experience and judging from how big those weapons look, you wouldn't be able to pick one up.  
  
"You see that group?" The man's voice ripped you from your thoughts. "Go to them. They'll take you far away."  
  
_Far away? Where far away? No, I want to be with you! _So many thoughts were running through your head. You had no idea where you were or if you were even in your timeline anymore.  
  
"Move it!" The man shouted. Without warning, he grabs your arm and practically flings you like a rag doll.  
  
Losing your footing as you are once again reacquainted with the ground. You looked in horror to see the man fending off two ragged-looking men. You were told to run yet your legs went numb.  
  
"You idiot!" The man took down the men with ease. He turned to you as he yanked you off the ground. "You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
You just stare up at the man with wide eyes. You didn't understand what was happening around you.  
  
"I want to go home." The words finally escaped your mouth. You felt like a child lost in a supermarket.  
  
The man, although looking annoyed, looked at you with pity. "Sorry, Kid." He motioned around him. "We'll try to help you guys rebuild it."  
  
_Rebuild it? Rebuild what? No, I want to go home!_ You looked around and you knew for a fact that this wasn't your home.  
  
The man continued to make his way around the battlefield while you stuck right behind him. The man noticed and groaned.  
  
"I can't believe this." The man reached to his hip as he fumbled around. "At least be armed!"  
  
He shoved something leathery in your direction. Not giving you time to get a good hold of it. Quickly inspecting it and to your horror, you realized it was a knife. You didn't even unsheathe it as both hands gripped tightly around it.  
  
_How can you just give someone a knife? Isn't that illegal?_ Your eyes went from the knife to the man as you try to process the situation. The man paid no mind as he soldiered on into battle. As he faces off more foes, you managed to somehow not get in his way. You didn't want to use that blade given to you.  
  
You weren't a violent person. Far from it actually. You HATED confrontation of any sort. You would put up with anything but there was a line and you crossed it. Your anxiety was through the roof and if this keeps going you were sacred you might pass out again.  
  
There was a reason why the man was maneuvering around the battlefield. He headed to another group of people that were also fighting the same enemies. Were they on the same team? You slowed your pace now that you were feeling safe. Well, as safe you could be.  
  
_Oh, shit my phone!_ Now that you had time to collect yourself, your hands flailed wildly as you patted down your pants. No phone but you're wallet was tucked in your back pocket. How the hell did it not fall out? A resilient little thing.  
  
"Hey!-"  
  
The group ahead of you watched in horror in your direction. You felt a presence behind you and you waited for the worst to happened.  
  
But it didn't. Something swished by inches from your head. A loud groan followed by a large impact. The group made their way to you. They had a concerned look on their faces as they saw your pale expression.   
  
"Are you alright!?" The girl with white hair spoke up.  
  
"Claude you could have shot her!" The blond male scolded.  
  
"You dare doubt my skills?" The man held up his bow. He looked offended at the other male's remark.  
  
"Kid, I told you to stick behind me." The grown man warned.  
  
This was all too much, even for you. Someone shot an arrow that nearly missed your head. Were you in some fantasy book!? How is that even possible!?  
  
"Miss?" The white-haired girl spoke again. "Please go find shelter."  
  
"The wagon with the survivors already took off." Said the male in the black and yellow outfit who you assumed was named Claude.  
  
"Well, that's just great." The tall man groaned. "Kid, you know the drill."  
  
Just what the hell is happening here? "This isn't a lucid dream, is it?" You stare at the group who all had puzzled looks.  
  
The pain and fear you were feeling felt all too real. You could smell the dirt and blood embedded in your clothing. This was no dream.  
  
"Captain Jeralt," A soldier in silver armor appeared from the battlefield. "Captain Alois is in need of your assistance."  
  
"I'm going." Jeralt glanced over to you before he took off. "Stay with them." He ordered before running off with the soldier.  
  
You reached out your hand as a weird sound came out of your mouth. You wanted to shout "Wait!" or "Don't leave me!"  
  
"Stick close Miss," the blond male did his best to give you a reassuring smile. "We'll protect you."  
  
You just stare at the three figures in front of you with disbelief. They don't look that much older than you yet they're hauling around such large weapons.  
  
"I-" You had no chance to speak as the three charged forward. With not much of a choice, you followed in suit.  
  
_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._ Was the only phrase repeating in your head as you ran behind the group. How the hell have you've not been killed? Moreover, how the hell are those three clean while you're covered in filth? Your favorite sweater was caked in dirt and your jeans were just dirtied from top to bottom. Your sneakers had seen better days as the bottom just had chunks of dirt in the crevices.  
  
"Excuse me!" The blond male was approaching another figure.  
  
He was tall with dark hair. Dressed in all black who was wielding a large sword. He looked like he walked out of a fantasy novel or a video game.  
  
"You're with Captain Jeralt, correct?" The blond asked the stranger.  
  
The male simply nodded as he kept a straight face. You couldn't get a read on his personality as he remained emotionless.  
  
"We were ordered to assist you." The girl with the ax chimes in.  
  
"Alright." The silent male finally spoke up.  
  
"We also have this civilian with us." The blond motioned behind to reveal your shivering form.  
  
The male gave no response as he looked towards your direction. Without a word, he turns and faces off with more of those ruffians. All you could do was just watch from a distance as everyone around you fought. 

"What the actual hell is going on..." You muttered. 

"Miss!" The blond male jogged over to you. "Please stay close."

"I can't do this anymore..." You stare up at him. 

"I'm sorry." His eyes soften. "For now just follow my lead. I won't let anything happen to you."

What else could you do? You give a shaky nod as a response. "O-Okay." 

You try not to burden the people around you by keeping a respectable distance from the battle. The expressionless male was keeping an eye while fighting. He's never seen such clothing before. He's traveled far and wide with his father yet he's never come across such clothing. Were you from overseas?

He noticed the small blade gripped between your hands. He could tell you were not a fighter or a magic-user. Just what the hell were you doing out here on your own?

There were more important matters to take care of. The leader was in his grasp and he will take him down. While he was charging the white-haired girl, he would position himself in front of her to keep her safe.

"HA!" With one quick swoop, he knocked the man to the ground.

You gasped as watched the expressionless male take down the man with ease. Seeing that the man went down, all the other men surrounding him ceased their attacks. Did you guys win?

You looked around to see the gruff-looking men running away into the forest. Your eyes scanning around to find Jer-something or whatever his name was. That's when something caught your eye.

"H-Hey...!" You noticed a man sneaking behind the group. Claude and the blond guy don't seem to notice him at all. _SHIT!_ Your feet moved on their own as you ran at full speed towards them. The blond male notice from the corner of his eye. Before he could react, you lept in the air as you collided with the man wielding a blade. You took him down easily as you try to pry the blade from his hands.

"Damn brat!" The bandit shouted. The two of you struggling as he attempts to push you off. He smacks you with the back of his hand causing you to fall to your side. The impact makes you lose focus as you try to stay conscious. 

It all happened within a split second as a spear pierced his shoulder. It seems the blond and the expressionless man were dragging the man off somewhere. The man from before jogged over to you as he gently sits you up. 

"Kid," The man looked concerned. "Can you hear me?"

"Wha..." You look up at him and smile. "Did I get him?"

The man sighed as he forced a smile. "You're something else."

You wanted to laugh but your adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was setting in. Your eyes closing against your will as you try to keep them open.

"Take it easy kid." The man says. "Just rest."

_You don't have to tell me twice._ Your world went dark after hearing his words.

The man chuckled as he picked you off the ground. The white-haired girl was concerned as well but it seems you were going to be just fine. Claude found you very interesting as he's never seen such fighting tactics before. To think someone would throw themselves at the enemy. 

The two later returned to see you passed out in his arms. It also seems Alois came up to the group as he was glad to see Jeralt again. Insisting that he returns to the kingdom with his son.

"But this girl?" Jeralt says as his last chance of not going back.

"She risked her life for the princess, prince and the heir to the Leicester Alliance." Alois laughed. "I'm sure her presence will be required." 

"...." Jeralt sighed as he shifted your body. "Even I wouldn't dare run from the knights of Seiros."

Today marked the day of your new life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT a fe3h fanfic???
> 
> But Kisa what about the P5 fanfic???  
\- I kinda wanted to do this now uwu. Maybe I will return to that one in the future. Rn I gotta write about this.


	2. Three Houses pt 1

The dirt ground didn't suit well for travel as the wagon kept jostling you around. Your forced your eyelids to open only to regret it seconds after. The bright shining rays of sunlight assaulted your eyes as you quickly shut them once more. You remember it being evening and now it's daytime. After adjusting your vision, you stare up to see nothing but trees and a clear blue sky.  
  
_So it wasn't a dream? _You recall the events that happened that night. The stinging from your cheek was definitely proof. Not to mention how sore your body was.  
  
You could hear some chit chat up ahead and you recognize the voice belonging to the man who practically risked his life for you. Jeralt was it? What kind of name is that? It seems fitting for him at least.  
  
You didn't want to remain down anymore so you gathered up the strength to push yourself up. Your body protesting against it but you managed to sit up and just in time. You were facing the younger crowd behind as you sat up but slowly turned to face the direction you were headed.  
  
You've arrived at some location that did not look familiar at all. Once passing the large gate, there were stands on each side that you assumed were some kind of shops and up ahead stood a large building.  
  
You've never seen such an enormous monument before in your life! Not even the college you wanted to go to could compare to this building. No famous or important building could compare to the size of the cathedral-like building in front of you. You were in awe that you hadn't noticed the wagon come to a halt.  
  
"You're finally awake." Jeralt places a hand on the wagon.  
  
"Where am I?" You ask in a raspy voice.  
  
"This is Garreg Mach Monastery." He raised an eyebrow as he glances over to you. "I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it."  
  
"Gar...what?" You press a hand to your forehead. Not sure if the headache that was coming on was from the injury or from the information.  
  
"Let's get you checked out." The man offers a hand.  
  
Your legs were a bit wobbly as you hit the ground. Still, you were standing upright so that's a good start. With not much of a choice, you followed the group into the large building. Looking around you noticed that everyone has gone their separate ways. The three from before and the loud captain were gone.  
  
That was the least of your trouble as you noticed people were staring at you as well. Everyone around was dressed very weirdly but I guess in their eyes you weren't looking too good. Clothes still stained with blood and dirt.  
  
You looked up to the man and the young male walking beside him. How on earth were they not dirty? They were the ones in battle yet you were the only one that got messy.  
  
Jeralt stopped right before walking up a flight of stairs. It seems he was talking to someone.  
  
"She needs to see a healer." Jeralt jerked a thumb to you. "Also a change of clothes."  
  
"Yes sir." A woman responded. "Come this way, Miss."  
  
"Huh...me!?" You look over to Jeralt but it seems he and the younger man already went on ahead.  
  
"Let's have the healer tends to your wounds while you bathe." The woman was dressed as some kind of nun. Her calm brown eyes put you at ease as you followed her down the corridor.  
  
Making a couple stops before finally making your way to what looked to be a washroom. It was basically a hot spring the more you look at.  
  
"Please undress." The woman was rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"Ummm..." You held your arms. "Can...Can I get some privacy?"  
  
The woman simply nodded. "Just call me once you entered the bath." She closed the door leaving you alone in the large washroom. You look around but you still couldn't believe any of this was really happening.  
  
"Okay, so I'm not dreaming." You look down at your grimy hands as you try to process your situation. This still doesn't feel real at all.  
  
"Miss?" The women's muffled voice tore you away from your thoughts.  
  
"I'm undressing!" You say as you unzip your sweater. Stripping down near the large pool of water so you could just get this over with. Placing your clothes on a barrel, as you dip a foot into the warm water. "Ohhh man." It felt amazing!!  
  
"I'm ready...!" You called out.  
  
Your back was facing the women who were also accompanied by someone else. It was another woman dressed as a nun as well but she wore white instead of the other woman who wore black.  
  
"Let's take a look." The women in white said. She motioned to your arm as she gently grasps it. Once again, that light from before appeared from her hand.  
  
"....!" You flinched as you backed away from her.  
  
"It's okay." The women in black said. "It won't hurt."  
  
You were a little hesitant but you gave yourself up as she resumed her process. You didn't know how bad your situation was so it would be best if you didn't fight back.  
  
Another person entered the washroom with what appeared to be your change of clothes. The nun exchanged your dirty clothing for a beige dress and black boots along with undergarments.  
  
"This water has natural healing properties so make sure to soak a little longer." The women in white said. "We'll come back to escort you to meet Lady Rhea."  
  
They didn't wait around to answer any questions you had. You were left there alone as you just sat there soaking in the hot spring. What could you do??  
  
"This isn't real..." Although the water was warm, you couldn't help but shiver. You look down to your arm that was riddled with bruises now back to normal. Your face no longer in pain as the lady took care of that as well.  
  
"Who the hell is Lady Rhea?" You mumble as you began to wash your hair with products that were provided by the lady who healed you. You don't remember any famous figures with that name. If she is called "Lady Rhea" then she must be important.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting out before I pass out." Reaching for the towel left behind to dry off.  
  
You were amazed at how well you were taking all of this in. You'd think someone would panic in your situation but you've been keeping your cool. Maybe meeting this "Lady Rhea" will help you find out what's going on.  
  
"Miss?" The same nun from before entered the washroom. "Are you done?"  
  
"Yeah, I am." You finished lacing up your boots.  
  
"Lady Rhea will see you now." She motions you to follow her.  
  
On your walk to wherever this person was, you couldn't help but notice other people wearing some sort of uniform. "Excuse me?" you say after clearing your throat. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is Garreg Mach Monastery." She says. "This cathedral is dedicated to the Church of Seiros and facilities for the Officers Academy."  
  
"Church of Seiros?" You whispered. You've never heard of that kind of church before. "Wait what's the Officers Academy about?"  
  
"Lady Rhea will explain everything to you." She smiles. "I'm sure she has plenty of questions for you as well."  
  
You hum a response. That'll explain the uniforms... You stare at each stranger as some held out their weapons while others were practicing the same light thing the nun from before was using on you.  
  
That wasn't even the craziest thing you saw today. Just from walking around, you've noticed flying large objects in the sky. You took another look to see that it was actually a flying horse.  
  
".....!" A loud gasp escaped your lips as you stare in awe and in fear.  
  
"Hm?" The woman turned to see your shocked expression. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"Th-Th-That!!" You point up at the flying horse as it swooshed around.  
  
"Oh, those are Pegasus Knights." She looked up at them like it was something normal. She didn't even elaborate more as she kept on walking. "Come now. We mustn't keep Lady Rhea waiting."  
  
The walk there was very tedious and tiring. Taking so many flights of stairs in this maze of a building. You were already winded just from walking for 10 minutes in this crazy place. The last stop was in front of a large set of doors with two knights guarding on each side.  
  
"Lady Rhea," the nun announced in front of the large doors. "I've brought the wanderer."  
  
"Enter." A voice said behind the door.  
  
Pushing the doors wide open to reveal two figures towards the far end of the room. The nun gestured you to go in as she backed away. The minute you step foot in that room the knights standing beside the door closed them. It was painfully quiet as you stood motionless in front of the doors.  
  
"Come now." The man standing next to the other person looked annoyed. "You mustn't keep the archbishop waiting."  
  
"Seteth," The woman's voice was calm. "It's alright."  
  
The woman was dressed beautifully from head to toe. A large black cape with gold designs over her pearl white dress. The gold headpiece with black tassels on the side was set perfectly on top of her head.  
  
You blushed as you took cautious steps towards her. You didn't know what else to do but look down once you were a couple of feet away from her. You felt like a mere insect just by standing in her presence.  
  
"What is your name?" She asks.  
  
"I'm..." What was your name again? "My name is (Y/N)..."  
  
"My, what a beautiful name. It sounds foreign." Her tone of voice remaining calm and cool kept you at ease. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from...I'm from...I'm..." The words wouldn't come out. So much was happening around you that it never occurred to you that you didn't remember much about your life prior to that night. Just what the hell is going on?  
  
"Well?" The man impatiently asked.  
  
"I don't know...?" You press a hand to your forehead. Your breathing was rapidly growing as you try to force yourself to remember anything. "I don't know!"  
  
Why can't you remember your home? Where you were from? Your name is (Y/N) but what else? You wanted to go to college but what happened? Your mother and siblings are who again? Where was your hometown?  
  
"Oh, you poor thing." The woman reached out her arms as she embraced you. "Sothis must have guided your lost soul to us."  
  
Who the hell is Sothis!? So many names you weren't familiar with were just being thrown around. For some reason though, just being held by some lady you've just met calmed you. You rested your head against her chest while she gently stroked your head.  
  
"You're going to be fine." Rhea's calm voice was enough to soothe you. "You're welcome to call Garreg Mach your home."  
  
"Lady Rhea," The man, Seteth, sounded irritated. "You cannot welcome someone like her to the monastery. We don't know what intentions she has."  
  
"Come now Seteth." Rhea gently released her grasp on as she turns to face him. "I've heard many great things about her." Her gaze returns back to you. "I heard you along with Jeralt and his child risked your lives to save the students of the Officers Academy."  
  
"I did?" You cocked your head to the side. All you did was run behind Jeralt and scream. _What do you mean I saved...ooohhh!!!_ You remembered that you flung yourself onto a bandit that the group didn't notice sneaking up behind them. "OH, that!"  
  
"Alois tells me he's never seen such heroic actions." Rhea continues.  
  
"Oh no no no!!" You flail a hand around as you try to explain yourself. "I really didn't do anything! It was Jeralt and his child you said? Yeah, those two did most of the work."  
  
"No need to be humble." Rhea could see the potential in you. "Why don't you join the Officers Academy?"  
  
"Join what now?" You stare blankly at her.  
  
"Lady Rhea this is taking it to far." Seteth glared daggers in your direction. "How can we completely trust someone who doesn't even remember where she's from?"  
  
"Byleth said she risked her life for the students. That's enough for me." Rhea made her final decision. "Of course it's up to you to decide. We can offer you any position as well if you decide not to join."  
  
"What is the Officers Academy?" You were curious about all these students.  
  
"It a place where young souls train to become knights and serve the church. Of course, many of the students here have other duties once they've graduated."  
  
You nodded somewhat understanding her explanation. That would explain the large swords and flying horses. You just couldn't wrap your head around the fact you were in some fantasy world. Your memories were a bit fuzzy but that is the least of your worries.  
  
"Why don't you go introduce yourself to the house leaders." The archbishop suggested.  
  
"House leaders?" You questioned.  
  
"They were the students you rescued." She responds. "The Blue Lions led by Dimitri. The Golden Deer led by Claude. Then there's the Black Eagles led by Edelgard."  
  
"Oh so like teams?" You crossed your arms.  
  
"Once you've introduced yourself. Come back to me with your decision." Rhea smiled kindly. "May Sothis guide your soul in the right direction."  
  
"Lady Rhea we really must get going," Seteth said as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh," You did an awkward bow in her direction. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Rhea rested a hand on your shoulder. "Get going now."  
  
"R-Right." You blush once more before scurrying away.  
  
Rhea was kind enough to have a knight escort you back down to the main grounds. Which you were grateful since you knew your dumbass would get lost in this place.  
  
The knight stopping just before entering the main grounds. He turned and gave a quick bow before returning to his post. You watch him leave for a minute before looking out to the sea of students gathered around.  
  
You fidget with your fingers as you stood your ground. Rhea wanted you to go introduce yourself to these "House Leaders" but where to start? Should you ask someone? Everyone looked busy and you didn't want to be a bother.  
  
"Shit...what were their names again?" You try to recall the names but you could only just remember the team names.  
  
You won't get anything done just standing around so you took initiative and began your search. You didn't want to disappoint Rhea or have that guy Seteth yell at you.  
  
Just taking a couple of steps in you already felt lost. "Let's see...the hot springs were...over there I think?" You tried to map out your location but it was a lot harder than it looked. "I saw students gather over there."  
  
Hearing all kinds of commotion the closer you got to the large yard. You really didn't want to mingle in such large crowds. You took a deep breath and marched forward.  
  
"Oh hey...!" Noticing a red, yellow, and blue banner hung on the stone wall next to their respective rooms. The closest one was the red banner. The more you studied it you figure it belonged to the Black Eagles.  
  
There was a young man standing in front of the class with a stern look on his face. You muster enough courage to approach him. He must have noticed you coming as his mannerism change. You gave a little wave and uneasy smile.  
  
"Excuse me," you tried your best to not sound nervous. "I'm looking for the B-Black Eagles house leader..?"  
  
The man had the same death glare as Seteth. "And what business do you have with Lady Edelgard?"  
  
"Oh, that's her name!" You smile up at him but it quickly fades as you notice his intense glare. "I just wanted...to...introduce myself."  
  
The young man looked you over and scoffed. "I'm afraid she's busy at the moment."  
  
You got the hint. You just smiled awkwardly as you walked right past him. Next up was the yellow banner which clearly belonged to the Golden Deers but the whole class was empty.  
  
"I guess that leaves the Blue Lions?" You shrugged. Standing by the edge as you peered over. The room wasn't empty in fact some students occupied the room. No one looked familiar obviously but you hoped to see Jeralt on your little adventure.  
  
"Can I just go in?" You mumbled.  
  
"....."  
  
"Hmm, who's the house leader for this class?" You struggle to remember who was who.  
  
"....."  
  
You sigh in defeat. You turn as you pressed your back against the wall. It took a second but you finally noticed the young man from that night. You yelp as you jumped a couple of steps away.  
  
"You...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Any mistakes will be fixed on a later day.
> 
> Make sure to visit my Tumblr @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee. Curiouscat: @prince_sei


	3. Three Houses pt 2

Peeking over the edge to see a couple of students occupying the room. None of them looked like the students from that night. No blond or white hair in sight. Everyone else pretty much had black hair. Then again you could have been hallucinating everything.   
  
"Maybe I'll come back later." You sigh in defeat as you pressed your back against the cold wall. Looking down to see another pair of shoes a couple of inches away.  
  
"...!" Jumping away from the expressionless male. "You...!" You yelped.  
  
"...." His expression didn't change as he continues to stare.  
  
"Oh, your Jeralt's son right?" You relaxed a bit as you finally recognized a familiar face. "Byleth, correct?"  
  
The silent male nods in response. His stoic face never giving away his thoughts as you stare into his eyes. He was more interested in why you were peeping into the classroom. He did just make his rounds after Rhea ordered him to introduce himself to the students. He just got back from choosing which class he'll be teaching. He wanted to check out the classroom when he saw you peering inside. That's when he remembered Rhea mentioned you about joining a class. 

"Lady Rhea said you were going to join the Officers Academy." He says.  
  
"Oh umm..." You were surprised that he knew about that. "I was thinking of joining but I still haven't introduced myself to the house leader." You were busy trying to not get yourself lost or killed.  
  
"I'm going to be the professor for the Blue Lions." His expression remaining the same as he spoke. "I'll introduce you to the house leader."  
  
He took off without giving you much time to ask questions. In a panic, you jog over to him before you lost him in the crowd. You didn't know what else to do but walk behind him.  
  
"So," You cleared your throat to try to catch his attention. "You're going to be a professor? That's pretty cool." You forced a smile but he doesn't say a word.  
  
Byleth's stoic face remained the same. He did glance over to you when you spoke to him so that's something.  
  
You didn't know what else to say and you didn't want to embarrass yourself so you kept quiet for the rest of the walk. Which wasn't long as Byleth stepped aside to reveal a figure standing under the trees. A blond male was wearing an all-black uniform with a blue cape draped over his shoulder. His blue clear eyes match the sky above and his hair was like polished gold. He looked like your typical storybook prince.  
  
"Oh, hello again." The blond male greeted. His eyes widen the moment he locks eyes with yours. "It's you!"  
  
"Ah, the guy from that night." The memory was a bit hazy but you recognize that blond hair immediately.  
  
"I was hoping I could see you again." He bows in your direction. "I can't thank you enough for what you did."  
  
"I really didn't do anything." You laugh nervously but you were feeling pretty good as everyone kept praising you. "You should be thanking this guy and Jeralt." You nudge the male next to him who didn't say anything.  
  
"Still, I'm glad to see you're doing well." He smiled.  
  
"Um yeah." You shrugged. "It's all thanks to those healers." It felt weird saying that.  
  
You didn't know how to transition into the greeting so Byleth took charge "This is Dimitri, the house leader for the Blue Lions." He motions a hand to you. "This is (Y/N). She'll be joining the Blue Lions starting tomorrow."  
  
Dimitri's face brightened up. "You are?"  
  
"I am?" You glance up at Byleth.  
  
"Isn't that why you wanted to introduce yourself to the house leader?" Byleth, although expressionless, looked rather confused. Did he misunderstand?  
  
"Oh, well..." Considering you couldn't meet anyone from the Golden Deers and that scary looking guy kept you away from the Black Eagles. "Yes, I am...?" You say sounding a bit unsure.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear!" You swear you could've seen a tail wagging behind him. "Let me formally welcome you to the Blue Lions, (Y/N)."  
  
"R-Right." You nodded. You extend a hand to him but he didn't reach for it.

"Is there something wrong?" Dimitri looked down at your hand.

"It's a handshake." You looked at him like HE was the weird one. Then it clicked. "Oh, do you guys not do that around here?"

"Is this some sort of greeting?" The blond asks.

"Where I'm from we shake hands as a greeting." Did they not know anything about handshakes? They had to. How far back in time are you?

"Fascinating!" Dimitri's gloved hand gripped yours a bit tighter. "You must be a foreigner!"

"Yeah...something like that." You shrugged.

"If you'd like, I can escort you around and introduce you to the class." He offers.  
  
"I have to report to Lady Rhea." You tell him. Also, you really did not want to walk around with a guy you just met. Your mama taught you better than to walk around with strangers. Then again that was thrown out the window a while ago. Still, that's not the point!  
  
"Ah, of course." He sighed. "Another time perhaps?"  
  
Humming a response as you wave goodbye to him. Byleth was kind enough to walk you back to where Lady Rhea was. It seems he's already gone around and introduced himself considering he knew Dimitri.  
  
_Does this mean I'm in college?_ You remembered something about attending a certain school but something happened...why couldn't you remember?  
  
"We're here." Byleth stopped right in front of you.  
  
You didn't have time to react as you crashed into him. "Oh sorry!" You rubbed his back where you bumped into. "That didn't hurt, right?"  
  
The young man shook his head. He pushed open the doors as he led you inside. Lady Rhea and that mean guy looked like they were discussing something important.  
  
"Oh," The woman noticed your presence as her gaze soften. "I see you've met the new professor for the Blue Lions."  
  
"Yes, he was kind enough to introduce me to the house leader for the Blue Lions." You said.  
  
"I take it that you'll be joining the Blue Lions?" She tilts her head to the side.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." You nodded.  
  
"I'm happy to hear you'll be joining the Officers Academy." Her goddess-like smile shown brightly from hearing the news. "We'll prepare a uniform and dorm for you."  
  
"Thanks." They hadn't asked you for money so does this mean you'll be forced to work for the church after the academy is over? Wait, forget all of that. How the hell are you gonna get back home??? Would they believe you if you told them you came from a different time?? It sounds ridiculous just considering that option. You remembered how women were treated back in the day so what if they burn you at the stake!? Did witches exist here?  
  
"I actually have a question...?" You could hear your voice quivering.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..." Just what the hell were you gonna say? "Hey, I'm from a different time. I don't belong here?" Do you know how insane you're gonna sound? You clear your throat once more and continue. "I don't know how to say this but I'm not from this area and I would like to go back soon."  
  
You couldn't get a read on her emotions as she stared at you. Did your statement sound that ridiculous?  
  
"I understand you'd like to return to your home." She finally says. "I am quite curious about your homeland."  
  
"It's NOTHING like this place." You mumble.  
  
"As you attend the Officers Academy, we will require you to join the Knights of Seiros."  
  
"Knights of Seiros?" Is that what the knights are called around here?  
  
"They are the ones that protect the land." She looked rather serious now. "If you wish to leave I will not stop you but..."  
  
"Ah..." So its either work for them or leave. There's no way you're gonna survive in a world you knew nothing about. "I-I'll stay." You could always figure a way to leave on your terms. Besides you had to figure out how you ended up here in the first place. Space travel? Time travel? Alternate universe? Why you of all people was chosen to get sent back?  
  
"I'll have Seteth guide you to a dorm." She glances over to Seteth who didn't look to thrilled about this errand. "But first, I'd like you to go see Hanneman."  
  
"Who's that?" You were a little scared now.  
  
"Hanneman is also a professor for the Officers Academy." She stated. "He's also very knowledgeable about crests. I'd like to see if you posse one."  
  
"A crest?" You raise an eyebrow. "Is that important?" You look over to Byleth who also looked at you strangely.  
  
"Have you not heard about crests before?" Seteth sounded genuinely surprised.  
  
"I'm sure Hanneman will explain it all to you." Lady Rhea chuckled. "We'll get everything set for you."  
  
"Right," Seteth walked past you and Byleth. "Follow me." He doesn't spare a glance as he walks off.  
  
"O-Okay!" You scurry after him. You approach a room not too far from where Lady Rhea was in.  
  
"Excuse me," Seteth cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Hanneman?"  
  
"Hm?" A rather old gentleman looks up from a large thick textbook. "Ah, Seteth." He closes the book as he shoves it back in its place. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"(Y/N) is a new student here and we'd like to know if she posses a crest." He explains. You gave a little wave to not be rude.  
  
"Ah, of course of course!" The man smiles in your direction. "Would you mind stepping here?" He motions to some weird circular thing embedded in the ground.

You glance over to Seteth then to the older man. "Will this hurt?"

"You'll be fine," Hanneman reassured. "This will just show us what crest you posses."

"What are crests anyway?" You ask.

"Well, we don't know much about crests." He was shifting into lecture mode. "They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry Crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons. Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding. For now."

"Normally those with royal blood possess crests but on rare occasions, those of the lower class will possess one as well." Seteth adds on.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Raising a hand as you let out a laugh. "Goddess? Magic?"

"Is there something you find funny?" Seteth looked at you strangely. 

"No, It's just I can't believe any of this." You weren't trying to offend anyone but man this sounds pretty ridiculous. "Where I'm from we don't talk about these "Crests" and stuff."

"Where are you from?" The old man was now curious. "Would you mind telling us where you're from?"

You hesitated for a moment. Would telling them about your time affect the timeline? Maybe you did get sent back in time and whatever you say now will cause a major impact for the future. Not only that, you couldn't remember much about your past or where you came from. You couldn't even remember your damn name for crying out loud.

Will they even believe you if you told then you came from a time where large metal boxes with rubber wheels were used as a form of transportation? Little handheld devises used to talk to someone far away. What could you tell them? You've read the books and you knew about the butterfly effect. You had to be careful.

"I'm sorry..." For now, you'll have to lie. "I don't remember much about my past."

"It seems she was found amidst the battle." Seteth says as he brings a hand to his chin. "She was covered in wounds which may be the cause for her memory loss."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hanneman sounded sincere. "If you need any help with learning the history of Fódlan or the church, you just let me know."

"Thank you." Although you were smiling, you were screaming internally. _FÓDLAN!? WHERE THE HELL IS THAT! _"Fódlan you said?" You went through every place you knew on the world map but that name didn't sound familiar. "Is it some kind of country?"

"Fódlan is a continent which is divided between three rival countries and the Church of Seiros, which controls a small, neutral territory in the central Oghma Mountains." Hanneman explains. "The Adrestian Empire in the south of Fódlan is monarchy ruled by an emperor. Its capital city is Enbarr, the most populated city on the continent and the seat of House Hresvelg. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in the north of Fódlan is a monarchy ruled by a king. Its capital city is Fhirdiad, an isolated yet bustling city controlled by House Blaiddyd, the royal family. And finally, we have The Leicester Alliance in the east of Fódlan is a republic ruled by a council of nobles. Its capital city is Derdriu, an industrious port controlled by House Riegan, the noble family that leads the Leicester Alliance Roundtable."

"....." You didn't know how to process all this information. _A continent? A CONTINENT!? ISN'T THERE JUST SEVEN!? _"I n-never knew about Fódlan." You laugh nervously.

"Perhaps you traveled the seas?" Hanneman questions. 

"A nun did say her clothes looked rather strange," Seteth commented.

"Hey...!" You glare at the guy insulting your amazing taste in clothes. "My clothes aren't strange."

"Now now," The man cleared his throat as he motioned you to step forward. "Please step on top."

"Okay." Going with the flow as you stood inches away from the device. It was silent for a moment when a bright blue light that formed a weird design appeared in front of you.

"Oh my!" Hanneman 

"....!" Seteth's jaw dropped. He stared at the light for a moment as he burned that image in his head. He didn't think someone like you would possess a crest. "I have to report this to Lady Rhea!" He excused himself from the room as he stormed off.

"I've never seen such a crest." Hanneman rushed over to his desk. "I must document this!" He says as he starts scribbling on a paper.

You were even more surprised than the two. Just a moment ago you didn't believe a word that was being spoken to and yet this happened. You...You have a crest!? What does that even mean? 

You immediately jump back from the strange device in shock. "What does this mean?" You look over to Hanneman who was scribbling away. He was drawing the crest that appeared before the light faded. 

"How extraordinary." He mumbles to himself. "To think I'd discover a new crest."

"Sir...?" You try to get his attention when you heard footsteps enter the room. You turn to see Seteth who now looked concerned.

"(Y/N)," Seteth returned with a change of clothes. "Follow me, I'll lead you to your dorm."

You look back to Hanneman as Seteth bid him farewell. Hanneman was engrossed that he probably didn't hear him. You followed the man through the long hallways back down to the main grounds. Seeing so many students and knights walking around was a serial experience. _Oh god...this is all real. I'm not lucid dreaming. This is all real, isn't it?_ Everything was FINALLY setting in and here thought you fully accepted everything around you.

"As I said," Seteth stopped in front of a closed door. "Those who possess a Crest belong to royalty."

You buried your thoughts as you look up to Seteth. "What does that mean for me?" 

"We don't know what your situation is." He hands you some folded clothes. "We'll have to look into your past to ensure you don't bare any royal heritage."

"Do you think I'm important?" You didn't know how else to phrase it. "I don't think I'm from royalty. It was just my siblings and I and our mom- Oh my god my mom!" Your face paled as you remembered your family. "She must be worried sick about me!" Your breathing was growing rapidly as you took a couple of steps back. "How could I forget them!?" You try to picture them in your mind but a shot of pain struck you. You couldn't remember them. Not even their names. Your hands gripping your head as you try to soothe the pain.

"Take it easy." The man quickly pushed the doors open as he helped you to the bed. "Take deep breaths."

Your body trembled as you hugged your arms to try to find any comfort. You could practically feel your heart pounding in your chest. It felt like something was in your throat that was preventing you from breathing which scared you.

"Are you alright?" Seteth sounded very calm and sincere now. He's never really seen someone they react the way you did since then...

"My family..." You mumbled. "I want to see them...!" You could feel the tears streaming down your cheeks. "My mom worked so hard for us. How can I just leave her like that..." Hunching over now as you felt like whatever was in your stomach was about to leave your body.

"Would you like me to get a healer?" He asks.

"No." You whisper.

"..." He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing. He was not going to leave you alone. "Just take deep breaths." He was kneeling as he spoke to you. "Just like that." 

It felt like hours but your body was finally calming down. Seteth had left to get you a pitcher of water. He poured you a glass and handed it to you.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks once more.

You hummed a response as you nodded slowly. "Thank you..." You look at him as you try to force a smile.

"I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you." He says which catches you by surprise. "We'll do our best to find out where you are from."

"Why?" You were shocked to see someone who was rather offputting now being so sincere and helpful.

"I want to let your family know your safe." He finally smiles at you which leaves you speechless. "I'm not sure if this is correct but could it be that you've traveled far to come to join the Officers Academy?"

"...." You look down at your glass of water as you try to answer his question. You knew that you weren't from this time. "I remember that I wanted to attend school but...ugh, I can't remember." You press your palm against your forehead.

"I see." Seteth seemed satisfied with that answer. "With enough research, we can maybe pinpoint your homeland."

You shook your head. "You won't find it." You knew that for a fact.

"We have enough books and maps," Seteth stated. "I'm sure someone will have to know something. Do you remember any capital names? Famous landmarks?"

"Nothing comes to mind." You try to think of your home but its all blurry. You couldn't remember what country you were from. The more you force yourself to remember the more the pain got stronger.

Seteth could see the pain on your face. "Don't force yourself." He ponders a bit more before he continues. "Just focus on classes for now."

"What time do they start?" You asked.

"They start early in the morning so I suggest you rest up. I'll have the professor come get you." Seteth turns to leave. "I'll make sure you get in touch with your mother."

"...Thank you." You were amazed that he would go out of his way to help someone like you.

He smiles once more before closing the door behind him. Leaving you in a candlelit room with five windows on the backside of the room as a source of light from outside. Taking a closer look around the room to see a blue carpet with a strange black pattern was printed on it. An empty desk was placed across the room with a rather large chest off to the side near the door. This really was like a dorm at college and the best part of it was that you had NO roommate!

"Is this the start of a new life for me?" You ask out loud to an empty room. The clothes that Seteth had given you placed neatly on top of the desk. Unfolding it to see it looked just like the uniform as the others wore. Black with gold designs on the front. There was a skirt that probably went down to your knees. It looked rather simple.

The room was quiet and after everything that has happened, your body felt rather fatigued also what happened to you earlier killed your appetite.

"I guess I take one step at a time." You let out a small giggle as you place the garments back down. Undoing the laces as you kicked the heavy boots off your aching feet. It seems you were gonna sleep in that dress for now. Using what was left of the water in the pitcher to wash your face.

You got into bed and stretched your limbs out. You must have been more tired than you thought as your eyelids finally closed.

_Maybe...just maybe this is all a dream?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> How are you guys liking it? I hope I'm doing it justice uwu  
So you guys got a crest which means I won't describe it since this a new unknown crest. You can design however you want! Bonus points if you can somehow combine it with Dimitri's.
> 
> Any mistakes will be fixed on a later date!
> 
> You guys can find me:  
Tumblr: @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee  
curiouscat: @Prince_Sei


	4. Three Houses pt 3

The sun was finally rising as it let in dim lighting through the windows. Of course, you watched it happened as you laid curled up in bed. You weren't shivering from the cold but more as the realization of being in a different time was finally setting in.  
  
You try to come to terms with it but how can anyone be calm about this kind of situation. You had woken up late at night with the moon as your only light source. You felt overjoyed thinking you were back home but...the more you looked around the room, your heart dropped.  
  
Slowly getting out of bed as you tiptoed to the door. Cracking open the door to see an empty courtyard. The large building on the left with another smaller building on your right. You could see a small shack straight ahead as well as the calm still lake.

Closing the door and fastening the lock as quickly as you could. You shuffled back to your bed to hide under the covers. You've been in that position until now.  
  
"Am I never gonna see my family again?" Your voice is as quiet as a mouse. You feared if you made any noise you'd wake up everyone around you. It was deathly quiet with the sound of crickets off in the distance. You could feel the tears well up again but quickly wiped them away with the blanket. Curling up even more as a means to comfort yourself.  
  
This reminds you of the time you slept over at a hotel for a school trip. Except for this time, you wouldn't be going home any time soon. The best you could do is just keep moving. Try to fit in and not attract any attention. You will find a way home. Easier said than done, huh?   
  
So deep in that that the ringing of church bells echoed loudly across the land made you jolt in fear. Thinking it was quiet again you closed your eyes. "Some alarm clock huh?" You figured it was time for school but maybe you could skip out.

That's when a soft knock was heard. You remained frigid as you waited to see if it happened again. Not a second later the knocking started again.  
  
"What the...?" You mumble as you kicked the blanket to the side. Would it be wise to open the door? Stopping inches away from the door as you called out to whoever was out there. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Byleth." A monotone voice responded.  
  
"Oh, coming!" Hurrying over to undo the lock. You prop open the door just a bit to peek through the small gap. You saw your professor standing a respectable distance away from your door.  
  
"I'm here to show you where the main washroom area is located. Please follow me." He says.  
  
"Right now?" You gasped.  
  
"Breakfast will be served soon. We must hurry." He continues.  
  
"O-Oh right" You responded. "Let me get my uniform." Quickly snatching your uniform and bag of essentials while trying to shove your foot into each boot. You didn't bother to lace them up.  
  
"Okay let's go." You say as you close the door to your room.  
  
Byleth wasted no time as he took off. Your room was right at the end so it won't take long to get there. He could hear your footsteps behind him so he didn't bother to check on you. Passing the long concrete wall and stairs that led to the dormitories above to an empty grass yard. There was a building about the same size as the dormitories just behind it. "On the left is for the females and the right is for the males." He states.  
  
"Left equal female." You say after him.  
  
"Go get changed quickly. I'll show you where the dining room is." He sits down on a bench that was near some trees.  
  
"I'll be quick." You tell him as you jog over to the washroom area. You expected to see just a bucket on the ground but it looked pretty modern. There were 3 large stone-like sinks against the wall with "stalls" right across.  
  
"I should make this fast." You waste no time to wash up. All you had was your uniform and a leather pouch that had some toiletries. There was only one metal handle that released only ice-cold water. "I can't believe I have to get used to this." You missed your warm water. You weren't even gonna shower but you could already feel the dread in the near future.

You entered one of the stalls to change into your uniform. The skirt passing your knees while the black boots covered whatever skin was left. The top half was a bit snug but wearable. You did note that some students added their own touch to the uniforms so maybe you'll do that in the future.  
  
After a couple of minutes of waiting, Byleth watches as you jog out of the washroom. He observed you as you got closer to make sure you wore the uniform correctly.  
  
"Sorry if I took long." Apologizing as you tug at your uniform.  
  
He says nothing as he walks off again. Stopping by your bedroom so you can drop off your clothing. Not wanting to waste any time as you chuck them onto your bed. Now that it was brighter out you took in the scenery with great detail.  
  
"What's that building?" You say as you point to the right.  
  
"That's the greenhouse." He answers.  
  
You hummed a response as you kept walking. Maybe you should do some exploring when class is over. You could ask if they have a library in that large cathedral. There has to be some ancient books that will have some you're looking for. Wait, will you be able to read their writing? You all spoke the same language but some students had accents so maybe the language you spoke was the common one?  
  
Soon more students starting appearing little by little as they walked up the stairs leading into the large structure. Following behind Byleth as he led you into the dining hall. It was much larger than the cafeteria at the college you took the tour of.  
  
"Let's get in line." He says.  
  
"Okay." You stuck to him like glue in fear of getting lost.  
  
Your eyes kept on wandering about as you studied each student and adult that made their way in or out. The line was getting shorter and shorter and you could already smell the food being served. Now that you think about it, you've gone almost two days without eating. Your stomach growling now as you continue to smell the delicious food being prepared.  
  
"Here ya go!" The nice cafeteria lady handed you a tray of food. There was a slice of bread and some sort of soup. "Enjoy!"  
  
You smiled at the lady and turn to find Byleth. He was already walking off to find a seat. You scurry after him trying not to bump into anyone or spill your food.  
  
Byleth wasted no time as he began to eat. As much as you wanted to dig in, you couldn't. Were you scared of trying it? It smells good so that's a good sign, right? Sighing a little as you scoop some soup into your spoon.  
  
"Are you not hungry?" Byleth breaks the silence between you both.  
  
"I am." You smile at him to reassure him. "I'm just a little tired is all."  
  
Not wanting to worry him even more, you dug in. You didn't know if it was because you were starving but whatever was in this soup was delicious!!! Biting a chunk out of your bread as you continued to drink up the soup.  
  
Byleth was glad to see you eating. He was worried about you after he overheard the conversation between Seteth and Lady Rhea. Losing your memories must be a terrible experience.  
  
Once breakfast was finished it was finally time for class. Byleth, of course, was kind enough to lead you there. A couple of students were already occupying some tables you assumed were the desks.  
  
"You may take a seat over there." Byleth motions to a table on the right side of the room. It was in the very front too which you didn't mind but wouldn't that attract attention? You would have preferred to sit in the back that way you can make a quick getaway.  
  
"Okay." You looked around and saw that everyone held books and paper but you came empty-handed. "Do I need a pencil or something?"  
  
Byleth looked at you strangely. "Everything you need will be provided." He motions to the tables that had paper books, and what you assumed a writing utensil.   
  
Giving a wary smile before turning to head for your seat. He wasn't lying when he said your items would be provided. There were 3 books stacked neatly in the middle of the table. Two quill pens neatly placed at the end of each corner of the table.  
  
"Oh no." You groaned. "I don't know how to use this..." Were there no pencils in this timeline? Pens? There must be if there are art pieces hanging around. A charcoal pencil would be great!   
  
"(Y/N)!" A voice beamed with excitement.  
  
You jumped in your seat as you turn to see who called out to you. You recognized that blond hair anywhere. There was another taller male towering over him who's facial expression reminded you of someone. You were embarrassed to admit that he sorta scared you with his height.  
  
"Hey." You greeted back.

The blond looked over to his tall companion. "Dedue, this is the girl I was talking about earlier."

The white-haired male looked over to you as he bowed in your direction. "Words cannot express my gratitude for rescuing his Highness. I'm in your debt."

"Ah well..." You raise up a hand to stop any more praise. "It's nothing really."  
  
"I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the classroom." He took a seat next to you. The other male took a seat behind him. You couldn't help but feel bad thinking you took his spot.  
  
"No, the professor was kind enough to show me the way." You glance over to Byleth who was busy flipping through textbooks.  
  
"I see." Dimitri's smile never fading as the conversation progressed. "Why don't you introduce yourself after class? I'm sure they'll be curious about you."  
  
You wanted to say "Yeah no I'm good. I'm trying to keep a low profile. You know what I mean?" But what came out was a hesitant okay.  
  
The room was now filled with the rest of the class. Looking over your shoulder to see the students all spread out. Byleth caught everyone's attention by introducing himself as the professor for the Blue Lions. He gave a quick introduction about himself and what he will be teaching for the duration of the school year. Academy year?   
  
That's when the class took off into a subject you had no knowledge of. Even if you wanted to keep up you didn't know where to start. You saw Dimitri already taking notes as well as the rest of the class.  
  
_Oh shit, I should pay attention._ You grab the quill and blank piece of paper. You stare at the brown sheet but your hand remained still. You don't even know where to start. Byleth was using terms you weren't familiar with. They all sound made up to you if you're being honest.  
  
Forget taking notes, you struggled just with trying to write your name at the corner of the paper. The ink was either too thin or too thick. You were jealous of how everyone around you had no trouble using it.   
  
You excepted your fate and just listened to the rest of the lecture. You figured maybe Byleth can take it easy on you and help you out. As much as you wanted to pay attention, you kept going back to trying to remember your past. Why could you remember some stuff from your time like cars and laptops but not your homeland or family?  
  
Your head just hurt thinking about it. What caused you to go back in time or go into some alternate universe. You'd probably sound crazy if they heard you back home. Hell, what would the people here think about you? What would they do to you of you started spouting off that nonsense? Would Rhea believe you? 

So engrossed in your thoughts that the chiming of the bell made you flinch again.  
  
"That'll be all for today." Byleth closed the textbook. "Tomorrow we'll do some training to prepare for the mock battle."  
  
"Training?" You tilt your head in confusion. You were already out of your seat to go hide in your room when that caught you off guard. "Mock battle???"  
  
"We'll be putting what we learned today into tomorrow's training," Dimitri answered. He had noticed you struggling so he made sure to take some good notes so he could give them to you to copy later. As the leader of the Blue Lions, he has to make sure everyone is keeping up with their studies.  
  
"Wait like what kind of training?" You were scared to know the answer.  
  
"It's different for everyone. My specialty is the lance and let's see... " He stands up as well as his eyes glide over the class until he spots who he was looking for. "Mercedes uses magic as her weapon of choice"  
  
"Magic?" You raised an eyebrow. You try to follow his gaze to see who exactly he was looking at. "Oh, right you guys do that here." You say under your breath.  
  
"Is there a specific fighting style you prefer?" He asks.  
  
"Oh, I... can't fight." You saw Dimitri's eyes widen. You must have sounded silly considering you're in a school for exactly that.  
  
"I'm sure we can find something for you." Dimitri brings a hand to his chin. "Magic would be perfect for you. Maybe Archery?"  
  
"So you're not gonna introduce us to your new girlfriend, Your Highness?" You turn to look over to see a tall male student with red hair. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Sylvain, please keep those inappropriate comments to yourself." Dimitri groaned.  
  
"I don't believe we met." Sylvain winked at you as he ignored Dimitri. "I think I would remember a pretty face like yours."  
  
"...!" You felt your face heating up.  
  
"Sylvain." A girl with blonde hair came up behind him with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Please don't scare the poor girl." She warned. "I'm sorry for his rude behavior." Her face softened as she smiled in your direction. "My name is Ingrid and I see you've already met Sylvain."  
  
"My name is (Y/N)." You didn't want to repeat the same embarrassment with Dimitri so you kept your hand down.  
  
"Are you a new student?" Ingrid asked.  
  
"Yup. Just started today." You shrugged.  
  
"Wait you're the girl who rescued His Highness as well as the other house leaders." Sylvain snapped his finger.  
  
"I wouldn't say "rescue" per say." You fumbled over your words as you laughed nervously.  
  
"No need to be humble." Dimitri smiled in your direction.  
  
"Is this the new student we keep hearing about?" A tall young lady made her way over with another girl by her side.  
  
"Sylvain was talking about her earlier, wasn't he?" The girl with orange hair spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Felix- Felix?" Sylvain looked around for the person named Felix but he wasn't around from the looks of it.  
  
"He went to the training field already." A young boy with silver hair and cute freckles appeared behind him.  
  
"Seriously?" The redhead groaned.  
  
You were feeling incredibly nervous as more people began to surround you. You felt like a caged animal at the zoo as everyone gathered around to watch your every move. You wanted to run off and hide but they got you trapped.  
  
"This is (Y/N)." Dimitri took the liberty of introducing you to the others who hadn't caught your earlier introduction. "As Sylvain mentioned before, she's the one who not only saved my life but also the other house leaders."  
  
"I think you're giving me too much credit!" You could feel everyone's awed faces on you. "Byleth and Jeralt are the real heroes here." You turn to get Byleth to bail you out of this conversation but he was already gone.  
  
"In any case," Sylvain walked over to wrap his arm around Dimitri. "Looks like you owe her one."  
  
"Of course," Dimitri's smile never fades. "I'm in your debt."  
  
You wanted to shout at them that all you did was fling yourself onto some guy, so please, stop with the unnecessary praise. "Its nothing really." You mumble.   
  
"Oh dear," The girl with her hair over her shoulder gasped. "We must get going or else there won't be any more food left for us."  
  
"You're right Mercie!" The girl next to her pipped up. "Come on everyone!"  
  
You were swept along with the group before you could reject the offer. Everyone was discussing their training for tomorrow in prep for this mock battle coming up next week. You never got an answer to what the mock battle is but you had a feeling on what it was.

You were sandwiched in between the tall redhead and Dimitri that you couldn't make your escape. Then again if you need help getting to know more about this timeline then maybe your team will be able to help you with that. This could be your chance to get to know your surroundings. 

The dining hall wasn't too full so finding a table for everyone to sit at wasn't an issue. Sitting next to Dimitri on one side with Ingrid on the other. Today lunch was some kind of meat that smelled absolutely delicious. The steamed vegetables made your mouth water just by looking at them.

As lunch progressed, everyone around you happily introduced themselves to you. Remembering these names shouldn't be hard considering you had to remember all these other big words. Of course, you couldn't keep your issue a secret.

"Whaaat!?" Annette gasped. "How awful!"

"And you really don't remember anything about your past?" Ashe looked very concerned.

You shook your head in response. "If I think about it too much I get these awful headaches."

"Maybe Professor Manuela should take a look at you?" Mercedes suggested.

"Oh, Seteth suggested going to her some time but I haven't gone around to it." Also, you weren't introduced to her or where she would be in this huge cathedral. 

"We're here for you if you ever need anything." Ingrid smiled in your direction.

"Ingrid is right!" Annette chimed in. "We're a team after all."

Just for that small moment, you have forgotten you were from another time. It really felt like you belonged in that group. Everyone around you made you feel very welcomed with how warm and comforting they were. You did have one question for Dimitri.

"So do they call you "your highness" because your the house leader or are you some kind of prince?" You asked the blond.

"..." Not only Dimitri but everyone stopped and stared at you.

"Ummm?" You suddenly felt nervous. Did you say something weird?

"It's understandable that you wouldn't know since you're not around here." Ashe let out a chuckle.

"You see (Y/N)," Sylvain rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "All of us are from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus."

"Sylvain wait..." Dimitri didn't like where this conversation was going.

Of course, Sylvain ignored Dimitri's protests and continued. "He's going to be the next king of Faerghus." 

"Oooohhh." You nodded. So Dimitri is royalty? That's cool.

...

...

...

"Wait so you're a PRINCE!?!?" You gasped out loud.

"That doesn't matter here." Dimitri tried to calm down the situation. "I'm just a student here."

"No wonder everyone was making a big deal about this...!" Your fingers ran through your hair as your forehead rested on the palm of your hands. Then another thought came to you. "What about the other two?"

"Well well well," A voice came from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a male in a black uniform with a yellow cape on the side. Beside him was a girl with pink hair who didn't seem interested in joining the conversation. "Looks like you did decide to stick around."

"Yes, I was hoping to see you again." Another voice said. This time from a female. Your turn to see a girl in the same uniform with a red cape instead. Behind her was the scary looking guy who scared you away from the classroom.

"Looks like you decided to join the Blue lions." The male who you now remembered his name to be Claude. "Pity, I would love to have someone with your tactical thinking to join us."

"If I'd known you were going to join the academy I would have loved to have you join us," Edelgard says with a smile. The male beside her glared daggers at you as if to blame you for his mistake in scaring you away.

"But I didn't do anything..." You chuckled nervously.

"I gotta see your fighting technique again. I've never seen a strategy like that. Taking down an armed man with one blow."

"Indeed," Edelgard nodded. "We could use someone like you for the empire."

"Empire?" You tilted your head.

"Now hold on." Dimitri was already put off his seat. "(Y/N) is going through a tough time right now. She can't be asked to be joining up with the empire or the Leicester Alliance."

"Oh?" Claude brought up a hand to his chin. "Like what?"

"She lost her memories," Ingrid says as she rests a hand on your shoulder. "She doesn't remember much about her past or homeland."

Both house leaders' eyes widen from hearing that information. They considered you a valuable asset to their homeland but now...

"Well, we have to get to training." Sylvain interrupted the conversation. "Come on (Y/N), I'll show you the way." He winks.

"We're all going there so there's no point dragging her off." Ingrid scolded.

You were kind of glad that Sylvain broke up the conversation. You didn't want everyone to feel bad for you. You wanted to lay low but it seems everyone knows who you are now.

"You'll get to meet Felix now." Sylvain chuckled.

"Okay." You smiled. You wondered what kind of person they were.

"Well," Ingrid laughed nervously. "Try not to get to close to him."

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Felix..." Dimitri tried to pick his words carefully. "Felix has a sharp tongue."

"Oh?" You were nervous to meet this Felix guy now.

Upon reaching the large stone doors, you could already hear loud noises coming from the other side. The doors open to a large area with people spread out in groups. Some using magic while others using weapons of their choice.

What really caught your attention was a male who took down someone else with what looked to be a wooden sword.

"That's Felix." Ingrid states.

A pair of sharp eyes turn to the group and a chill goes down your spine.

"Oh boy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the wait! I'm adjusting to my new work schedule and its hard considering I have to change my sleeping schedule. Hopefully, that'll pass and I'll have more time to update! Also, I was waiting for the Ashen wolves update as well. I'll be adding them to the story as well!
> 
> Any mistakes will be fixed on a later date!
> 
> You guys can find me:  
Tumblr: @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee


	5. Three Houses pt 4

The male student showed no mercy as he took down his opponent with a single blow. The sword went flying from his hands as the other student fell on his ass in defeat. He was breathing heavily yet the one standing looked perfectly fine.

Ingrid gestured towards the crowd. "That's Felix."

A pair of sharp eyes turn to the group and a chill goes down your spine.

"Oh boy..." You gulped.

"Hey, Felix!" Sylvain walked over to the male who looked rather annoyed.

"What?" He says. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He points the sword at the red-head who in return just lowers the wooden weapon away from his face.

"You left so soon that you didn't introduce yourself to our new companion."

Felix's sharp gaze quickly flicks to the group behind Sylvain. He recognizes every face except for one. Though he didn't seem all too interested to go and introduce himself. He glares at his friend and waits for him to continue.

"Remember that girl I was talking about earlier?" He says.

"Which one?" Felix says sarcastically. "You talk about so many that I stopped paying attention."

Sylvain laughs it off as he continues. "She's the one who rescued his Highness from danger."

"So you brought her to me to test her skills?" He raises the wood sword in your direction which immediately makes you panic. "I accept her challenge."

"No actually-" Felix walked by Sylvain before he could finish his sentence. 

"So you saved the boar prince." His gaze meets yours.

"S-Something like that..." You say trying not to sound nervous but your high pitch voices betray you.

"I'll admit, I didn't picture someone with a lot of meat on them." He says as he looks you over. 

"What is that suppose to mean!?" You shout.

"Forget it." He raises his weapon. "Let's spar."

"Spar?" You point a finger to him then to yourself in a repeating gesture. "Like a duel?" You chuckle a little but it quickly subsides as his glare scares you. Clearing your throat before continuing. "I actually...can't."

"Quit wasting my time." He shoves the wood sword in your direction. Barely giving you time to get a hold of it. He was already walking off to grab the one that flew out of his opponent's hand.

It wasn't heavy but the tip was on the ground as you held on to the handle. You looked at Dimitri then to Ingrid for help. "I can't fight...!"

"Prepare yourself." Felix wielding the sword with ease as he marches towards you. 

"Felix!" Dimitri shouts. "She is in no condition to fight."

"Out of the way boar." He says as he points the weapon at the prince.

"Felix!!" Ingrid grabbed the sword as she yanked it out of his hands. "That's enough." Throwing the wood sword to the ground hard enough to crack it.

Felix clicks his tongue as he crosses his arms. "Why did you even bring her here?"

"We wanted to introduce her to everyone in the Blue Lions." Mercedes chimes in.

"But you were already gone." Says Annette.

"Look," Felix turns away from the group. "I'm in the middle of training."

"We know that's why we're here to join you!" Sylvain didn't want this to go sour so he tried to play down the situation. "Right guys?" He looks over to the group who all agree in unison.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Ashe suggested as he goes to the side room where you presumed had all the other training stuff inside.

"How about you just sit this out?" Ingrid says as she places a hand on your shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me twice." You say as you force a smile.

Dragging the sword along the ground as you make your over to an empty bench. You watch as everyone came out with their weapon of choice. Including Felix who had a new wood sword. You couldn't help but glare at him.

"Fuckin' jerk..." You mumble. How dare he judge you based on your appearance. So what if you weren't as thin as some of the girls around here? What does that matter? "If this wasn't a holy place, I'd beat him senseless." You grumble to yourself.

"Not gonna join in?" A familiar voice says.

You turn quickly to see the man who saved you out on the battlefield. "Jeralt!" You felt a wave of relief wash over you. Practically jumping out of your seat to face him more properly. "What are you still doing around here?"

"Looks like I'm working for Lady Rhea again." He says as he shakes his head. He finally took notice of your apparel and smiled. "I see you decided to join the Officers Academy."

"Yeah!" You didn't know why but for some reason you felt a lot more calmer around Jeralt. "I'm in Byleth's class."

"Blue Lions right?" He looks over to the training grounds to see the class training. "He came by earlier to tell me all about it." When he mentioned you were attending his class, he was surprised. "If he ever gives you trouble just let me know." He says.

Letting out a genuine laugh as you try to stifle it with your hand. "I will. He's been very nice to me so don't worry."

"That's good to hear." He says in relief.

"Oh!" Your hands flail around your body which confuses the man. "The knife you gave me. I've been meaning to give it back but I think it's back in my dorm."

"Keep it." He says. "I think you'll need it more than I will."

"Oh...well then thank you." You smile up at him. "I've wanted to thank you for everything you did."

"I was just doing my job." He places a hand on his hip. "We have to look out for one another."

"Right of course." You nod in agreement.

"Well, I have to get back to work." He sighs. "Take it easy kid." He ruffles you head a bit too roughly before walking off.

"Good luck!" You shout after him.

You were happy to hear that Jeralt will be sticking around. Whatever foul mood you were in was replaced with motivation. Which reminded you that you wanted to do some research on this place and whatever continent you were on. Without looking back you wandered out of the door that led into the training room back to the main courtyard. Straight ahead led you back to the dorms so going left it is. The map you had in your head pointed out you'll be seeing the classrooms coming up. Walking over to the Black Eagles classroom to see on male student standing alone in the classroom. He didn't have black hair so you felt relieved. If you just ask for directions maybe they can point you to some library.

"Excuse me." You say as to try to get his attention. "I'm a new student of the Officers Academy. I was hoping you could tell me the directions to the library?"

The male student looked very well-groomed. He slicked his orange hair back as he turns to face you. "Of course." He says with a smile. "Allow me to show you the way."

"Even better." You say back to him.

"It's on the second floor of the cathedral." He states.

"Oh, where Rhea is right?" You say. You remember going all the way up there but it has been only 2 days so you can't remember everything.

"..." The male student was taken aback. "Right."

"Well thank you for showing me the way uhhhh...." You look up at him.

"How rude of me," He says. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself, I am Ferdinand von Aegir."

"No no," You say waving your hands. "If anything I'm the rude one for just barging in your class."

The male lets out a chuckle. "Guess we're both guilty Miss...?"

"My name is (Y/N)." What was your last name again...?

"What a lovely name." He says. "Well (Y/N), let's get you to the library."

"Is there only one library?" You ask him.

"Of what I'm aware of yes." He glances over to you. "If there something you need to research on?"

"I need every book that I can." You smile sheepishly. "I want to learn more about this place."

"The library is filled with many books so I'm sure you'll find everything you need." He says reassuringly. "And if you need any assistance I'll happily tell you the history of this land."

"That would be very helpful actually!" His kind nature almost made you forget how rude Felix was to you. Maybe you should have joined Edelgard's class.

"There is something I would like to ask you." He brings his hand up to his chin. "You said you were a new student correct?"

"That's right." You say as you raise an eyebrow.

"Could it be you're the one who rescued Edelgard?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, that'll be me." You shrug.

"To think Edelgard would need help. Looks like she hasn't surpassed me at all." He lets out a laugh which made you shift your eyes nervously.

"You must tell me all about your tactics." He grins at you. "Perhaps with the help of your knowledge I can take her down."

"...." You let out a sigh as you have to explain your situation all over again. "Listen, Ferdinand..."

The walk there you explained everything that has happened up to that point. From Jeralt finding you on the battlefield to now. How you can't even remember your homeland or anything else from your past. The male student listens intently as he kept guiding you to the library.

"That's why I want to educate myself." You finally finished.

"I see..." Ferdinand couldn't help but look at you with pity. "I'm sorry. If you ever need anything I'm sure your class or anyone here will help you."

"Everyone has been helping and I really appreciate it." You say to him. "I hope one day I can repay everyone for the kindness they showed me."

"I'm sure you will." He stops in front of some doors. "Well, here we are."

"Ah, thank you so much!" You looked up at him. "I owe you one."

"It's alright." He walks past you as he waves. "Good luck with your research."

"What a nice guy." You say as you push open the heavy doors to the library. It was very quiet inside, to say the least. "Looks like I'm in the right place." You giggle to yourself.

You notice some occupants were already inside. Some wore white or while others wore black robes. They looked just like the ladies from the washroom so you assumed they were just like them. But the were enough distractions for right now. You needed to get started on your research of this place. There really wasn't much you could do so perhaps learning the basic facts of this world can give you a clue. Hell, even a world map would be of help.

"Where do I even start?" Whispering as softly as you can to not disrupt anyone around you. Slowly, you walked along the shelves lined with books as your fingers lightly glide across them. It just occurred to you that you might not even recognize the writing of this time. You hadn't paid attention to even see if they spoke any of the two languages you spoke.

"This room is cozy..." You could still appreciate the nice ambiance the room was giving you. The only light source was the small lamps on the wall. You could probably take a nice long nap in here.

You weren't getting anywhere so you grabbed the first book your fingers stopped on and pulled it out. It was very thick and heavy. "Damn, this is heavier than the 4 textbooks they gave me...!"

Walking to the nearest table which was on the far left, you hauled the book to it as you sat down. "Okay let's see what's inside you." Your fears subsided as you could recognize the wording in the book. It was just written all fancy-like. "Oh thank god..."

Flipping to the first page to see some sort of plant. The writing was a bit small but still legible. "A...Am...oh! Anemone!" Flipping through pages it seems you've picked up a book about flowers. "Wait, anemone?" That is a flower from your world. Flipping through every page to read some more. "Forget-me-nots, roses, daffodils, carnations..."

A finger curled over your mouth. If they have the same names from your time does that really mean you were thrown back in time? "I feel like I get more questions than answers." As much as you wanted to keep looking at it, a book of flowers isn't gonna help you.

"In you go." Placing the book back into its spot as you continue looking. There was an upstairs to the library so why not just check there?

Walking up the creaking stairs to reach the top half of the library. Just like below, it was chalked full of books but there weren't many shelves up here. "I'll start from the right and go left." There was a convenient latter already there.

"There better be some- holy shhh....!" You slapped a hand over your hand to prevent the loud curse about to echo in this room.

Looking down to see a figure curled up by a stack of books. It was hard to tell but her long green hair was covering her face. Was she sleeping or maybe...

"Hey...Hey...." You poke at the stranger with a book to try to get their attention. "Do you need to see a doc- I mean a healer?" 

Still no response from the figure. Moving from poking the figure to shaking their shoulders to get their attention. "Hey wake up...!" 

"mmmm??" A deep voice moaned.

You dropped the stranger back to the ground as the deep moan caught you off guard. 

"Huh?" the stranger sat up, pushing a strand of hair to the side. "What time is it?" 

Your mouth dropped. You mistook this stranger for a girl. She was, in fact, a he and a pretty one at that!

"Did I fall asleep again?" He says not noticing your presence. He yawns as he stretches.

"Um..." You whisper.

"..." The male looked at you quizzically before talking. "Are you in my class?"

"I don't think so..." You shrugged.

"Ah, that's why I can't remember you." The male stands up as he grabbed a handful of books.

You watched as he places all the books back into their spot. Once done he walked past you without a word.

"Okay...?" You mumbled. "Some interesting people around here, huh?" Not letting that bother you, you walked up the latter to grab the first book on the shelf. "It says... the history of... of..." The wording was difficult to read but it said history so hey let's give that a shot. 

Stepping down from the latter, you sat against the wall and opened the book to the first page. It was a map! The mere sight excited you as you try to read more of it. "It says Fódlan." The map didn't have much else except for some other names spread across the land.

Opening to the first page to see:

_Fódlan's history begins 41 years before the founding of the Adrestian Empire, with the appearance of Saint Seiros in the Enbarr region. Seiros performed miracles that inspired the people, and the Church of Seiros was founded to venerate her._

It was like reading a fantasy book. Not only that but the timeline was getting more and more confusing the more you kept reading. "So a god name Sothis came to Fódlan and made this her home? She somehow makes children and they help the world. Then people were not cool with them so they went underground."

You kept rereading the same first couple of pages to make sure the information was stuck inside your brain. "They repopulated the land? Then Nemesis tries to take over the land but is unsuccessful due to Seiros..."

You hummed as you kept flipping through the same pages. "I did not think I would find the book this early on my search." The book had more about its history but you didn't want to remain in the library anymore that you needed to. "Wait can I check out books?" You were gonna give it back so what's the harm in taking it? 

The book was heavy but you hauled that bad boy down the stairs and made your way to exit. The area looked rather familiar as you walked back down the hall. That's until you saw a familiar person sitting at their desk.

"Seteth?" You say out loud. You gasp a little since you didn't mean to call out to him.

"Hm?" The man looked up from his work. "Ah, (Y/N)." He places his quill pen down. "Do you need something?"

"N-No." You hugged the book a bit tightly. You felt bad you interrupted his work so now you felt compelled to ask him something. "Well, actually I took this book from the library. I didn't know how to check it out but I promise to give it back." You walked into his office to show him the book title since you couldn't make out the words. "It's this one." 

"I'll let the librarian know." He smiles in a polite gesture. "I'm sure you have much research to do. Run along now."

"Yes thank you." You return the smile as you hurry out of his room. 

Looking for the nearest stairs you could find, you head back down to the first floor. It looked just like the same hallway Ferdinand brought you to. With one hand, you struggled to open the large doors. "Oof...there you go." Walking out to see an Unfamiliar scene. "Maybe before I do my research on this land I should make a map of this place." You grimaced as you stepped down. 

"It looks like a dead-end everywhere but this way." Walking along the only pathway provided. The scenery was peaceful. The bushes and trees were especially very aesthetically pleasing to look at. This was nothing like your hometown. There was always so much traffic and it was always noisy. "Eh..." Stopping in the middle of the pathway as you stare blankly ahead. "My hometown?" It was only for a moment but you remember the streets being very busy. cars and... and...

"Ugghhhh." You hand pressed against your forehead to ease the pain. "Why does it always hurts!?" You wanted to cry from the pain but you pushed those feelings down. "If I can just get to my room." You shook your head to rid yourself of those thoughts. You continue on the same pathway you were on.

There was another pathway leading back into the cathedral buuut you heard neighing just head and you just had to go check it out. The closer you got the more you recognize what the building was. "Oh...my..." Your excitement went up the moment you saw the animal poke its head out. "It's a stable full of horses!"

You couldn't contain your excitement as your hand instinctively up to pet the horse. It didn't seem all too bothered being touched at all. "What a good horsy..." You made cooing noises as you kept petting the horse.

"Ahhh I wish I can stay but I gotta go." You gave the horse a quick pet before walking off. "I wish I could have my own horse." 

You were back being in a good mood and you didn't want to ruin it any more. If you just knew the way back to the dorms. Looking around to another student tending to a horse off in the corner of the area. She had beautiful blue hair up in what looked to be some fancy braid.

This time you introduced yourself. "Hello, my name is (Y/N). I'm a little lost. Can you tell me where the dorms are?"

The girl turned to face you. "Oh," Her gaze turns to the left as she raises a hand. "If you take that path and head straight. It should lead you to the fishing pond. Then just ahead is the dorms."

"Thank you!" You wave goodbye to the girl and head for the direction she gave you. Going down two sets of stairs before you reached a familiar place. It was the market from that time. It must have been a busy day since a lot of folks were out an about buying what they need.

"I wonder what they use for currency?" Maybe Byleth could fill you in on that later. You looked over to see a guard standing by the main entrance of the cathedral. "Excuse me," You point straight ahead in the direction you were headed. "If I keep going straight will it lead me the fishing pond?"

"Of course!" The gatekeeper says. "If you keep walking you should see a large body of water. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." You wave to the guard an continue on your way. You could already see the water from where you were. Once passing a set of stairs, you got a better view of the fishing pond. "Wow..." The sight was breathtaking. The water glistened in the sunlight with the fish swimming about cause ripples in the water. You walked a little to close the edge but you hadn't notice. Bending down to get a closer view of the fish swimming about. "WHA!" 

You had stepped on your skirt when you bent down. The force of standing up causes you to fall forward. Someone managed to grab the back of your collar and throw you back. The book skidding across the concrete floor.

"There won't be a next time." A man wearing a white mask said. "Be more careful."

You gulped as his intense glare scared you. "Right sorry." You laughed nervously. "Um thank you." Scrambling to your feet as you reached over for the book. Running past the little shack straight past some bushes. "Ahh, that's so embarrassing!" You made yourself look like a fool in front of someone.

"I want people to think I'm capable of taking take of myself but I'm acting like such a child." You let out a huge sigh. "Oh yeah where am I?" Looking around to see a familiar scene. You quickly turn to your left to see your dorm room. "Oh!" Not wanting to waste any more time you rushed in. "Now for my research!"

Scurrying over to the desk as you prep your area. "I only have a few pieces of paper..." You hum as you decide on what to do first. Make a map of the place or start your research on Fódlan's history? "Maybe a map would be more important since I'll need to know where I have to go." And just your luck! There was some kind of charcoal pencil stored in one of the drawers of the desk. "This will make it a lot easier!" Just don't make any mistakes.

Spending the remainder of the day in your room not realizing that Dimitri and the rest of the class were worried about you. They hadn't realized you left during training which was troubling. They went to check your dorm but it was empty when they checked inside. Thinking you must be with someone they left to do their own thing. Before they knew it time went by but no sign of your presence. 

"Maybe she went to go eat dinner?" Ashe suggested.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Annette questioned.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sylvain crossed his arms behind his head. "She's a smart girl."

The sun was already setting and when they didn't see you at the dining hall their concerns grew. Well except for Felix who went straight to his dorm after finishing his dinner. Ingrid felt guilty for telling you to not join in on the training.

"I'll go look for her." Ingrid grabbed her tray in a hurry to take back to the ladies. 

"Wait I'll go with you." Dimitri says as he joins her. Dedue already at his side.

"Wait don't forget about us!" Annette signaled to the others to join them. 

Before they began their search they saw their professor already leaving the dining hall. Dimitri called out to him before he got further away. Dimitri wasted no time in filling in his professor about the situation. Byleth thought for a moment and revealed he hadn't seen you all day since class. A little disappointed, Dimitri told his professor that he and the rest of the class would go out searching for her. He quickly put a stop to the plan before everyone ran off. He suggested checking your dorm and if you weren't there then he'd join in on the search.

"Thank you, professor!" Dimitri expressed his gratitude as he bowed. "We're just worried she's lost and having trouble finding her way back to the dorms"

Byleth nodded as he walked over to your dorm. He knocked a couple of times be he didn't hear a response. He gave you to the count of three to open the door.

1...

2...

3...

He grabbed the handle and made his way in. He noticed your bed was empty because you had fallen asleep at your desk. "So you were here the whole time." He could hear your soft breathing as he approached you. "Let's get you to bed." Carefully picking you up to walk you over to your bed. 

"Hm?" He was quite curious about what exactly you were doing so he made his way over to your desk. With the moon providing some light, he looked over your papers. "Is this a map?" He could recognize some of your scribbles but he was amazed how much you've explored on your own.

Stacking the papers neatly on your desk as he returned to his worried class. It was Ingrid who asked if you were in there. Byleth nodded and explained you must have been tired from exploring and returned to your room late.

"Thank goodness." Mercedes sighed. "We really must show her around so she wouldn't get lost."

"Why not tomorrow after we practice for the mock battle?" Annette suggested. 

"We'll do it in pairs that way we can get to know her better instead of crowding her." Ashe said as he looked at his classmates.

"Sounds like a plan." Dimitri nodded his head in approval. "Will you join us, professor."

Byleth thought for a moment. He had no problem letting you go walk around with the girls but with the boys?

"I'll go as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!
> 
> Please be safe out there!!! Make sure to stay home and wash your hands!!!!
> 
> Any mistakes will be fixed on a later date!
> 
> You guys can find me:  
Tumblr: @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee


	6. Three Houses pt 5

It was dead silent as you continue your slumber. You didn't know what time you'd fallen asleep but you didn't care. All that walking and reading was too much for your body and mind.

The dream you were having really messed with your mind. You were walking along an empty street and no matter where you turned or which street you crossed. You would always return back to the same intersection. For some reason, you didn't want to cross it. Like something bad would happen if you did.

_"Don't go that way...please...!"_

"Huh?" You could hear a voice echo all around you. It sounded almost like a child's voice. Their voice sounded like they were in pain or distress.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing echoing throughout the city. It's almost as that ringing triggered something and everything was fading away. You tried to scream but nothing came as you watch the scene before you slowly fade away.

That's when your eyes flashed wide open as you sat up in a start. "Sour cream!" You shout into the air. The loud ringing was still going on outside. "Holy shit is it morning already?" You had slept in your uniform so that just meant you just had to wash up.

Grabbing your pouch as you burst through the door. You ran around the building to the was room to see some other students coming in and out of the washroom. you hoped it wasn't packed that way you can just go in and out.

"Go...go..." You mumble to yourself as you rush back to your room. You turn the corner to see Byleth knocking on your door.

"Byleth?" You say out loud as you jump up on the concrete platform. 

"Oh, so you are awake." He says. His expression still the same as always.

"Kinda hard to sleep when the bell is just above us." You grin. Opening the door as you chuck your pouch towards your bed. "Let's go get breakfast!"

He nods as he follows your lead. There were so many questions he wanted to ask you while heading to the dining hall. What happened to you that made you lose your memories? Those strange clothes you wore and your weird vocabulary. Just where were you from.

Byleth wasn't the only one deep in thought as you mindlessly make your way up the stairs to the dining area. You try to recall the dream you were having but you couldn't remember anything. It felt like it was something important but the images won't come to you. You read somewhere that if you try to think about your dream the more you struggle to remember. 

But why was that dream so important to you? If you can't remember it then it wasn't important, right? If that's the case then you shouldn't dwell on it any longer. You grabbed your breakfast and waited for Byleth to get his. He looks around and motions to a somewhat empty table.

Time flew by with a blink of an eye which meant was time for class. You dreaded the thought of learning more about whatever Byleth was talking about yesterday. You went straight to your seat as Byleth headed to the front of the class.

Taking out the charcoal pencil that was stashed away in your pocket as your weapon of choice. Since it was a messy little thing you tore up some fabric to wrap around it to reduce the mess on your hand. You hummed as you prepared the small little section of your table. 

"(Y/N)!" A high pitch voice says.

You turn to see Annette and Mercedes making their way towards you. "Hey!" You greeted.

"We were worried about you yesterday!" The orange-haired girl pouted.

"Oh?" You raise an eyebrow as you smiled. "I'm sorry?"

"You left so suddenly and we hadn't seen you all day!" Mercedes raised a hand up to her hand as she smiled. "You should be careful (Y/N)." The girl tilts her head as she continues. "If you wander on your own, a ghost will grab a hold of you and drag you down a well."

"Mercie!" Annette squeaked. "Don't say such scary things like that."

"It's just a rumor." The girl giggled as she watched her friend shiver in fear. "Or so I'm told."

"Stop it!" The girl covered her ears from hearing any more of the scary stories. "(Y/N) make her stop!"

"Whoa, there are ghosts around here?" You laughed nervously.

"No!" Annette crossed her arms to make an "X" as she tries to put an end to this discussion.

"There are no such things as ghosts." You reassure Annette. 

Finally class had begun and with the lecture about crests came up, you immediately zoned out. Why would you need to know about crests? It's not like you had one...

"Crests?" You spoke out loud.

"..." Byleth looked in your direction. "Do you have a question?"

Your face went red as you shook your head. "No, I don't!" You faced the table in shame as Byleth continued his lecture. You squeezed your eyes shut as you scolded yourself for interrupting a lecture. How would a professor from college react to your sudden outburst? Well, you did hear how laid back they were so maybe not too bad but still!

"So that's why we'll be heading to the training grounds so I can test everyone on their abilities." Byleth closed the book as he made his way around his podium. 

The class in unison stood up which surprised you. You quickly got out of your seat as you hurry after your class.

"Hey, where are we going?" You whisper to the person in front of you.

"Weren't you listening?" The familiar rude voice spoke out. "We're going to the training grounds. Try not to hold anyone back."

"...!!" You gritted your teeth as you try not to lash out at him. Out of all the people to ask it had to be Felix.

The training grounds looked empty aside from some guards stationed by the doors. Byleth had already ordered everyone to go either practice their magic or get their weapon of choice. You, on the other hand, were standing right beside Byleth. He hadn't noticed with you being all quiet.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Um I think we've established I can't fight or use magic." You say to him.

"Then you'll learn." He makes his way to the armory room to pick up a wooden weapon for you. It was between a sword and a bow. You probably wouldn't hurt yourself too badly with a bow. Making his way back to you to hand you the weapon.

"A bow?" You stare down at weapon. He hands you the weapon as you cautiously grab the thing.

Byleth frowned a bit. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Uh, of course, I know how to use this." You did a quick demonstration of how it was used by holding the wood part and pulling the leather string to pull in your direction. "See?"

Byleth had his doubts but what more can he do? You need to learn or else you won't survive in the world. Especially in your condition. "Alright." He points over to Ashe and tells you to practice along with him.

You give him a nod and make your way over. As you did, you watched as Ingrid held on to a long stick which you presumed to be a lance. Not just her but Dimitri and Sylvain. Felix used his usual wood sword while Dedue used a wooden ax.

Walking past them you saw Mercedes and Annette holding out their palm with an orb light forming from their hands. Mercedes light was white while Annette's was a black-purplish color.

"I can't believe this is all real." You mumble to yourself.

You look ahead to see Ashe holding the bow steady in his hands as he takes perfect aim at the target. Just like that he lets the arrow go and in seconds it pierces just below the bullseye. The male sighs in disappointment but he reaches for another arrow to try again.

"Hey." You say to him as you join him.

"Oh (Y/N)!" He stops mid position as he turns to face you. "You also know how to use a bow?"

"Byleth actually picked it out for me." You tell him.

"I'm sure he chose it for you for a reason." He smiles.

You try to mimic the same stance as Ashe as you raise the bow up at the target. You didn't know how to use it but it can't be that hard to pick up. On three, you both let the arrows fly. Well, one arrow did as yours didn't even make it halfway.

"That didn't count." You say as you turn to Ashe.

"U-Um okay?" He didn't know what to say to you.

"One more time." You raise up the bow and released the arrow but only for the same outcome. "Oh come on!"

"Don't worry." Ashe rests a hand on your shoulder in reassurance. "I was bad at it too. You just need to practice."

"You're right I just need to practice." You grin at the boy who returns the gesture. 

"Here let me teach you." He positions himself behind you as he explains how to handle the bow. Although his explanation was a bit hard to follow, you did exactly as he told you. You took your stance and positioned yourself. The arrow left your finger and launched itself further this time. It went over the target hitting the stone wall.

"I did it!" You jumped a little in excitement. "Thank you!"

He was impressed that you managed to get the arrow that far. "Let's keep practicing."

It wasn't a competition but you did lose against Ashe since he actually hit the target while your arrows kept going all over the place. You just had to practice is all but something bothering you. Why should you even learn this? You need to find a way home! 

"But how...?" Ashe was off picking up the arrows so he didn't hear you mumbling to yourself. 

The day passed with everyone showing their progress to Byleth who was impressed with his students except for one. He watched you launch the arrow right over the target again. 

"Look" You turn to Byleth as you pouted. "I'm nervous okay so it's hard when you're just starting."

Byleth just sighed at your response. "Keep trying." He tells you.

It was just you two now at the training grounds. He ordered the rest of his students to head back to class and start studying about crests. He wouldn't let you go until you hit the target. It didn't have to be a bullseye, you just had to hit anywhere near the practice board.

_It looks like she'll need a lot more help._

Byleth nodded as he agreed with Sothis' statement. 

_Perhaps another weapon would suit her?_

The male brought a curled finger to his lips as he thought about each weapon. The only other option for you was to learn magic but that'll take forever for you to learn. He shakes his head no.

_If you say so..._

Byleth wanted to help you but he knew how harsh the world can be. Even with your current condition, he wanted you to at least defend yourself. His train of thought was cut off from a loud shout.

"UGH!!" You shout into the sky. "Look I can't do it alright!"

"Just keep trying." He says.

"If I can't do it then I can't do it!" You wanted to cry in frustration but you held it in. "Can't I do something else?"

"Right now the only thing you can do is use the bow." Byleth explained that perhaps teaching you how to use a sword or any other weapon will be difficult. Until you learn how to use a bow, then he'll let you learn something else.

"...Fine." You hissed. "Just stop staring."

"I need to make sure you're doing it properly." He replies.

Taking a deep breath as you get into your stance. You try to recall everything Ashe told you and applying it to your aim. "Come on..." The arrow swished through the air just missing the top of the target. "Are you kidding me!?"

"I've seen enough." Byleth sighs as he turns to head for the door. "Let's go."

You've never felt so frustrated in your life. You were supposed to learn complicated math equations and work with chemicals in a lab. You didn't sign up for this shit!

Byleth didn't hear footsteps behind him so he turned to see you were still standing in the same spot. "...?"

"This is fucking stupid." You stare at your blistered fingers and frowned. Gathering whatever strength you had you held the bow up in the air and threw it right at the target. Just as you did a faint light appeared all around you. It all happened so fast when you let the bow just fly across the air and smash into pieces when it collided with the target.

"Uh." You froze as you did not expect that to happen. You quickly turn to see Byleth just a couple feet away from you with the same shocked expression. "I didn't think it would break." Your face pale as you try to explain the situation to him.

"You have a crest?" Was his only question to you.

"Um yeah, I do?" You tell him about your visit with Hanneman at his office. "He says he's never seen anything like it whatever that means." You shrugged.

The male stared at the broken pieces then back at you. "Let's head back to class." Although he's impressed by your crest. It doesn't change the fact you can't do anything with it.

You entered with your head down in shame. It sucked even more that everyone watched you walk all the way to your shared table with Dimitri. You didn't want anyone to talk to you as you just put your head down on the table. Your arms used as a type of cushion. It was lively until you walked in with Byleth which made you even more upset.

_'Don't pity me...'_ You clenched your fits tightly as you ignored the rest of the lecture. Right then and there you decided to not bother to even learn the ways of this world. Your main objective is to get back home. Even if they think you're crazy. You'll just walk up to Rhea and tell her straight up. 

Once the bell rang you wasted no time marching out of class. The other watched in concern as you didn't even tell them anything on your way out. You thought you heard Dimitri call out to you but you didn't care. You hated this stubborn side of you but this was the last straw for you. You try to remember where Ferdinand took you when he led you up to the library. You huffed in exhaustion but you finally made it to the second floor of the cathedral. 

Approaching the door as you knocked as loudly as you could. There was no answer so you knocked again. Normally there are guards here so where are they?

"If you're looking for Lady Rhea then you just missed her." You turn to see Jeralt Coming from the same direction you did. "She's currently in a meeting."

"Oh." You say in disappointment. Maybe this was a sign?

"Want to leave a message?" He asks.

"...No, it's okay." You crossed your arms. "It's...It's not important anyway."

"You okay?" He raises an eyebrow.

You didn't answer the man as you looked away. Your demeanor said it all and Jeralt could tell you were upset. Arms crossed and gaze towards the ground. He hated dealing with brats like that but maybe he should take it easy on you at least. 

"Alright follow me." He says as he walks away.

"Huh?" You watch him head down the hall and enter a room.

"Come on kid." He calls out to you

You were a bit wary but you jogged over to what you assumed was his office. He was already sitting on a couch facing the door. "Close the door and sit down." He tells you.

You listen to his orders and make your way to the opposite couch. You smooth out your skirt as you sat while also fumbling the edge of it. 

"So what is it? Is Byleth giving you a hard time?" His question was straight to the point.

"No!" You shout but the expression says otherwise. Your mouth opened but nothing came out. You try to think of something to say but your thoughts were just jumbled up. "I'm just frustrated." You grip the fabric as you try not to cry. "I wasn't raised to fight alright." You try to stay calm but your voice wavered. "I want to go home!"

Jeralt listened carefully as he tries to think of something to say. "So what? You're just gonna give up?"

You turn away the moment he spoke those words. You could already feel the tears forming but you didn't want to admit he was right. "I don't need the church for help. I'll just leave and find my own way home."

"Listen kid," The man rested an arm on his leg as he leaned forward. "Byleth and I traveled far and wide across this land and let me tell you, it's not easy." He could see the look on your face and you looked like you were ready to burst. But he kept going. "You think people will just leave you alone if you travel on your own? If you don't know the first steps of defending yourself then it's better if you never left to begin with. I made sure to train Byleth so he could defend himself if I'm not around."

You were visibly shaking as listened to Jeralt's lecture. You knew deep down that he was right. You still wouldn't look in his direction but you both knew that your tears were visibly gliding down your cheeks.

The man sighed as he sat up straight again. "If you don't want to fight then don't. At least learn the basics for self-defense."

"But I suck at using the bow." You mumbled. "Even Byleth gave up on me." 

"Is this what this is about?" The man smiled. Finally, the real problem was revealed. "Why not pick a different weapon then?"

"Byleth said I can't." You pouted as you finally looked at the man. You wiped the tears away as you continued. "That's why he must have given up on me since I couldn't use the bow properly but I'm trying! Besides, it was my first time using it so how does he expect me to be some kind of a pro at it in only a couple of hours!?" You felt like some kind of weight was lifted as you kept on complaining. Maybe that's what you needed?

"Then why not learn magic?" he suggested. "I'm sure Manuela could give you some lessons if you asked. I believe she's the professor for the Black Eagles."

"I knew I should have joined their house!" You groaned as you pressed the palms of your hand against your eyes. You took a deep breath as you finally composed yourself. "But maybe magic is something I can do. I don't care what Byleth says."

"The library is on this floor so why not read up on it." He stands up and makes his way over to his desk.

"That's a good idea." You bring up a curled finger to your mouth as you thought for a moment. "I'll need so many charcoal pencils and paper. How do I even buy that around here? I don't have money..." You mumbled to yourself. 

Your mannerisms reminded Jeralt of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I don't know where to get charcoal pencils but here." He opens a drawer and pulls out a journal. "It belonged to the old captain but I don't think he'll need it."

"Really? You won't need it?" You loved how the journal looked. The vintage look was just gorgeous.

"Not really." The man insisted you take it. "I have a lot of paperwork to deal with so hurry up and take it."

"Right, yes sir!" You take the journal out of his hands. "Um...thank you for..you know..." You looked away again as you fidgeted with the book.

"It's nothing now get going." He says.

And get going you did as you exited his office. The horrible feeling in your stomach was gone and your head was clear. "Man I was a bitch..." You wanted to go and apologize to the class but maybe you should be on your own for a while. You make your way over to the library once more and began your search on how to use magic.

"That sounds so weird saying out loud. Learning magic? Yeah me, learn magic." You scoffed as you ascend to the top section of the library. "Next thing you know I'll be flying in the air." You laugh at such a silly thought. "Alright time for me to learn some magic." You whisper. Putting the journal and the dull pencil to the side as you strolled along to see what books you needed.

**~*~**

You underestimated how big the library was. Last time you thought one side had had shelves filled with books but it was just as big as downstairs. "You know what learning how to use the bow ain't sounding so bad." You were picking up random books for what feels like forever now. (It's only been 2 hours.)

You couldn't find what you needed no matter how hard you looked. So many books yet nothing magic related. "Maybe I'll ask one of the guys in the nun getup." It's better than mindlessly looking around. Picking up your items just before walking back down. The few people who were here had all left except for one person at a table. That shaggy black hair looked awfully familiar.

"...!" It was whats his face from the Black Eagles! You sucked in a breath as you walked right past the table he was at. _Don't notice me. Don't notice me. Don't notice me. Don't notice me!!!_ You hurried out but your quick motion caught his attention.

"Hey, you." His voice sent shivers down your spine.

You stopped mid-step as you gulped. "M-Me?" You turn to him.

The guy was already getting out to his seat. "Who else would I be talking to." He glanced around the empty library.

You waited for death to come for you but something unexpected happened. "I apologize for my behavior that day. Had I known you risked your life for Lady Edelgard..." He didn't look too sorry as he glared at you.

_For someone SOOO thankful, he sure has a way of showing it._ You just shrugged at his apology. "No worries."

"Allow me to except the debt for Lady Edelgard." He says.

You wanted to tell him it was all good but you could use this at your advantage. "Yeah, you will! In fact, I'll ask you for that favor right now." You point up at him.

"Oh?" He crossed his arm as he prepares for the worst. Money? Power? He'll do whatever it takes to ensure nothing soils the reputation of Lady Edelgard.

"Help me find books about magic." You order him. "That's all I ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to drop a new chapter!
> 
> So far not much has changed but don't worry I have a plan on what MC will be in the future. Each chapter will have 10 parts at most. Some chapters might be shorter than others and I apologize in advance for that! 
> 
> Side note, MC WILL NOT romance Byleth for reasons uwu
> 
> EDIT: If you get that sour cream reference then 5 cool points for you!
> 
> Any mistakes will be fixed on a later day!
> 
> You guys can find me:  
Tumblr: @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee


	7. Three Houses pt 6

Hubert crossed his arm as he prepares for the worst. You stood at just about Dorothea's height he presumes as he looks down at you. He could sense fear coming from you yet you try to put up a strong front. He couldn't care less about what you wanted from him. Money? Power? He'll do whatever it takes to ensure nothing soils the reputation of Lady Edelgard.

"Help me find books about magic." You order him. "That's all I ask."

"That's all?" He asks again. He eyes you carefully to make you weren't trying to pull something. There had to be more to this request. Did you want him to destroy an entire village by using magic? Or look for some kind of artifact to help you achieve more power?

"If you can't do it then I guess I'll ask Edelgard to repay this debt she owes me." You shrugged as you turn to walk out of the library.

"Alright!" Hubert huffed. "What are you looking for specifically?" He raises a hand as he lowers three fingers. "There are two types of magic: Reason and Faith."

"Which one is easier?" You ask him.

"Does that make a difference?" He replies. You looked at him with a blank expression as you waited for him to continue which makes him annoyed. If he must then he'll explain the difference to you. "Reason magic is used as offensive magic and those who choose to study this type will learn how to cast Fire, Thunder, Wind, Ice, and Dark Magic. Those who chose to learn Faith magic focuses on the supportive side of White magic and offensive Light magic. Healers if you will."

"Wait wait!" You opened to the first page of the journal to take down notes. "Start over. Reason magic you said?"

The male couldn't help but sigh as he motions over to the table he was sitting at. "As I was saying," He took it from the top again and watch you diligently take down notes. The dull pencil was being pushed to its limit as he watches you furiously write all the information he was providing. _What a strange girl._ He didn't think you'd ask something so simple as this. No, he shouldn't let his guard down. There could be something evil lurking under those innocent eyes of yours.

"They both have their difficulties but Reason magic sounds a lot cooler!" You read over your notes more carefully. "Okay, so what books will I need. I think I'll study both and see which one comes to me more naturally."

"There are plenty of books but I suggest these..." He listed several books to you. He even had to spell some of the titles to you since you looked up at him with a nervous smile. "...and that's the last one. Those will mainly help you how to channel your energy into the type of magic you want to use." He explains. He eyes you over once more. Maybe, just maybe, you were actually harmless.

"Book of..." You finish writing the last book title off to the side of the notes. "You have no idea how much this helps!" You look over to an annoyed Hubert but you couldn't help but smile. "I really should have joined the Black Eagles." You spoke out loud. You bring a hand to your mouth in shock. "Forget I said that!" You chuckle nervously.

"You can transfer classes you know," Hubert says as he stands up from the table. He leans a bit down to your level as he continues. "Just talk with professor Manuela and you can come and join our class." He remembers something about what Lady Egelgard said. She didn't know why but she had a feeling you could become a valuable asset to her cause. If he could get you to join his class...

"I..." You look down at your notes. You wanted to prove to Byleth you CAN learn magic but the thought of leaving his class? Would you do it?

You close the journal as you also stand up from your seat. "Well, consider your debt repaid." You lightly punched his arm as you grinned at him. "Thanks for the lesson." You waste no time as you walk out of the library.

"What a strange girl indeed." He says with a sigh. 

You thought about what... "Ah, I never asked for his name." You gasped. You were so caught up with the conversation that you hadn't asked for his name. His name was Hubert, right? You remember hearing from other students being afraid of approaching Edelgard without being scared of Hubert's stares. "I'll ask for his name from Edelgard if I see her." Your thoughts went back to what he said. You could transfer classes if you wanted too. 

You pushed open the door that let outdoors and you couldn't help but gasp. "Oh, shit..." You hadn't noticed since there were no windows in the library but the sun had already set. The only light available was coming from the torches lighting all around the area by the classes. For some reason, your mind went back to what Mercedes said back in class.

_"You should be careful (Y/N). If you wander on your own, a ghost will grab a hold of you and drag you down a well."_

"Pssh like that'll happen." You say nervously. "I just gotta walk straight and turn left and walk...all the way down until I see my dorm." You cursed the fact that your dorm was so far away. You sucked in a deep breath and started your walk. _Just keep walking. Just keep walking. Just keep walking._ You repeated over and over to yourself. Your pace quickened up a bit as you heard noises coming from all around you. "There are other people besides me so it's natural that I'll hear things." You try to reason with yourself.

That's when you heard a whisper. You just brushed it off and kept walking. You could almost see the turn and if you make it then you can just run as fast as your leg would let you.

_"(Y/N)..."_ A voice whispered.

"Ghosts aren't real...!" You whisper to yourself. The voice and footsteps were now growing closer and you were now panicking.

"(Y/N)!" A voice shouted as they grabbed your shoulder.

Your scream pierced through the night as you turned to use your journal as a weapon. "DON'T TRY IT, DEMON!!!" You shout as you kept using the journal to just beat the demon or whatever it was who grabbed you.

"Wait, stop!" The voice said. "It's me!!" 

You didn't stop wailing on who or whatever it was. It wasn't unit the figure jumped back from your blows. "Huh?" There weren't many torches around but you could kinda recognize the figure.

"You don't hold back, huh?" The male laughed.

"....!?!?" You didn't know what noise just came out of your mouth but you stare at the leader of the Golden Deer.

"Sorry, maybe I went a bit too far." He rubs the back of his neck.

"You think!?" You wanted to keep on beating him but your energy was just gone. "You scared me!" 

"I know." He chuckles. "I saw you walking and couldn't help but tease ya."

"Gee thanks." You huffed as you turn your back to him and begin walking. You just can't catch a break today, can you? Finally reaching the turn as you walk down the grassy path.

"Lysithea is also scared of ghosts but she won't admit it." He says as he follows you. "Oh, she's in my class so I don't think you've met her yet."

"Oh yeah?" You could not be any more uninterested in what he had to say.

"Aw come on," He says playfully. "It was just a joke and I think all those blows from your heavy book made us even."

In a quick motion, you turn with a tight grip on your journal as you were ready to hit the male right in the face. Claude didn't know how to react so he tripped over his feet. "Wai-"

You laughed as you watch him almost fall to the ground. You hunched over, holding your stomach as you couldn't stop laughing. So much has been going on that a good nice laugh is what you needed to ease the tension.

"I guess I deserve that." The male says.

All you could do was nod as you try to compose yourself. You probably looked crazy to everyone else but to Claude, your laugh was just captivating. "Was it that funny?"

"I-I'm sorry." You wipe the tears away as you try to breathe normally. "Now we're even."

He playfully pushes your head forward as you both continue down the path back to your dorm. He asked why you were carrying such a heavy thing around and you show him the first page of your journal.

"Ah, learning to be a magic-user I see." He nods in approval. "If only you had joined my class then you could have been trained to be a great tactician. Well, second behind me anyway."

"Me? A tactician?" You chuckled. "I'm not smart enough for that."

"I think your plenty smart." He says. "It just how you put it to use."

"Well at least someone thinks I'm useful..." You mutter.

You finally reached your dorm but you didn' want this conversation to end. You cleared your throat to catch the male's attention who kept on walking. "Well, thanks for walking me to my dorm I guess?"

He stops in his track as he twirls around. "Oh, _this_ is your dorm?" Claude hums. "I'll make a note of that." He winks at you.

"For what?" You laugh. "Not like I'm gonna let you in."

"How mean." The male gasped. "You wouldn't invite me in?"

You smirked as you eyed Claude. "Play your cards right and maybe I'll let you have a small peek."

"I'll get more than just a peek." His voice lowers a bit as he spoke. "Well, I should probably let you rest now. Night." He says as he heads for the stairs right beside your dorm.

"Goodnight." You respond. You walked into your dorm and prayed that Claude didn't see your blushing face. "Shit he's good." You say as you bite the nail of your thumb. You paced around your room as you couldn't get that interaction out of your head.

Just as you were about to place your journal down on your desk, you couldn't believe you missed the tray of food just sitting there. It was a type of sandwich with a side of fruit. There was no note or anything but you could safely assume it was for you. The grumbling from your stomach made you push the thought that the food could be poisoned. 

"Delicious." 

**~*~**

You got ready pretty early the next morning as once again the loud bell jolted you awake. You were one of the first people already lining up for breakfast. That didn't mean you were still tired. Right after devouring the food, you went back to looking over the notes. You wanted to make sure you understood everything.

You even brought the journal with you to look at once more as you ate breakfast. You hadn't noticed the stares of your classmates spread around the dining hall. They didn't know if they should approach you or leave you alone.

They didn't get a chance to decide as you take your tray back to the ladies and made your way out of the dining hall. The semi-tall stone walls on each side guided you straight to where the classes were located. You hadn't noticed before but there were a total of 4 opens that could lead anywhere.

"Two on each side but where could they lead?" You were just itching to go exploring but studying came first! You gripped the binding of your journal as you strode along that stone path. _Just you wait Byleth. _With the power of your notes and Hubert's help, nothing could stop you.

And speak of the devil! You saw him standing underneath a tree along with Edelgard. An arm instinctively went up as you waved over to them. 

The two were having a discussion when something caught Edelgard's eyes. Her pale lavender eyes shifted to the side for a brief second to see someone waving. That's when she turned to give you her full attention. Raising an arm slightly to return the gesture. Hubert, although having a stern expression, did a quick nod in your direction. It was just a brief second but she could have sworn she saw the male next to her smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" Edelgard raised an eyebrow as she was suspicious as his sudden expression. In all the time she's known him, he's never seen him smile at someone.

Hubert cleared his throat as he continued with the conversation. "The preparations are going smoothly."

"That's reassuring to hear." Her eyes watching you as you disappear into class.

Hubert already knew what she wanted to ask. "I've also spoken with (Y/N) about transferring classes. It seems she's not getting along with her class." He didn't if that was true or not but the fact you said you should have joined their class must mean something. 

"Hopefully she decides," The princess looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. "We don't have enough time..."

You felt a pair of sharp eyes staring at you but shrugged it off since you couldn't worry about someone just staring at you. You remembered some of the books that Hubert recommended were at the table you shared with Dimitri. You hurried over to read the spin of each until you saw the one. "The book of faith!" Your hands already getting to work as you pull the book from where it stood. You sat on your side and of the table as you prepared your station. 

"Okay let's see." You opened the book to the first page "Faith magic operates as a combination of Light Magic and White Magic..." You pushed down on the already short and dull pencil as you write on the blank pages. "White Magic is equivalent to Staff magic. Wait, whats staff magic?" Making a side note as you write down staff magic with a question mark.

You were so engrossed in the book you hadn't heard Dimitri greeting you. "Most basic White magic is focused around healing allies..." Your finger glided over the text as you mumbled to yourself.

"(Y/N)?" Annette called out to you.

"Huh?" You jolt up to see both Annette and Mercedes standing in front of your table. "Oh hey!" You forced a smile as you look up at them. It felt awkward but you wanted to get along with your classmates. They didn't do anything to you so they didn't deserve to be lashed out at.

"We just uhh..." Annette fiddled with her fingers as she looked up at Mercedes. "We won't be training today so we were wondering if you'd like us to show you around."

"Like after class?" You ask as you stare down at your notes. "Um..."

"You don't know your way around right?" Mercedes cupped her cheek. "It'd be dangerous if you got lost."

"She's right!" Dimitri said. "We'll be happy to show you around." 

You jumped in your seat as his voice startled you. _Since when did he get here?_ "...Sure! Yeah, that'd be great. I only know my way to the library so being able to walk around without getting lost would be helpful."

"Great!" Annette clasped her hands together. "Since there are eight of us we'll be splitting up into groups."

"Wait, all of you guys are gonna show me around?" You stare at Dimitri then back at Dedue who was sitting at the table behind the prince. "Who's all going?"

"Well..." Annette named off everyone who was gonna join in on this event. "...Felix and the professor."

"...!" You didn't know what surprised you the most. The fact that Byleth will be showing you around or that the mean asshole is taking part in this. "Is it necessary for so many people to join?" _Why put in so much effort just for me? _

"It's so we can get to know you more." Mercedes chimes in. "We're a team after all."

You felt your face heat up a moment as your gaze shits away from the group. You agree to this little field trip around Garreg Mach Monastery. Everyone then returned to their seats when Byleth walked into class. He began the lecture about the art of swordsmanship. 

_Okay, this is boring._ Your notes on magic to the side as you try to write down the important points of this lecture. At times like this, you wished you had other writing utensils that were colored. You remember watching videos of college students showing how they take notes. Beautifully written with many sticky notes and many different colors marking each important section of the lecture.

_Maybe I'll ask if they have paint or something._ You could hear Byleth's voice get distant as he walked down the middle aisle of the classroom. Focusing all of your hearing to ensure you do miss a thing until a small snap caught your attention. You gasped softly as you lifted the charcoal pencil. "It broke.." The pencil was the size of your index finger. You had been "sharpening" it with the knife Jeralt gave you but you left it in your room. Even if you had it you didn't have the time to do. The pencil was already reaching it's limit so any more and it'll snap in half.

_Okay, don't panic. Deep breath._ Closing your eyes as you just focused on the lecture. You had a great memory that you took pride in. When you were in your first year of high school, you did all those online courses that supposedly helped you have a stronger memory. It was on a whim but you did more research on how to improve your memory. You wanted to do anything that'll help you pass all your classes that why colleges can see you were a diligent student. It worked until...well they dropped you.

You didn't know if you were just born with it or if those courses helped. You thanked your past self as you memorized word by word what Byleth was saying. Your eyes opened when Byleth finally finished his lecture.

"Remember that we have the mock battle coming up in four days. Train in your spare time if you must. We'll be going against strong foes." He voice beams across the room. "That is all for today."

You wanted to jot everything down before the walking around but with nothing to use to write, you feared that your points from the lecture might get jumbled up with your tour of the place. You turn to Dimitri who was about to speak.

"I'm sorry but do you know where I can find a charcoal pencil?" You pleaded with him.

"I can go find you one if you'd like." He smiles.

"Allow me, Your Highness." Dedue was already out of his seat before Dimitri could protest.

"Where are you going, Dedue?" Ashe made his way over before he'd gone off on his search.

"Maybe Ashe has one," Dimitri asked the male if he had a pencil but Ashe shook his head.

"I'm very sorry, Your Highness!" Ashe bowed as his voice wavered.

"It's alright, Ashe," Dimitri reassured. "Why not ask around before go looking."

Ashe asked around if anyone had a charcoal pencil they can give and luckily Mercedes had one that was brand new. You thanked her so many times as you accepted the pencil.

"Why do you need one?" She asks.

"I'll explain in a bit." The moment the tip made contact with the paper, your hand moving in quick movement as the information poured onto the rest of the paper. 

Everyone watched as you wrote whatever was so important until Ingrid pointed out that it was about the lecture Byleth was giving. It was all in order and easily understandable sections. They've never seen someone write someone so meticulously. 

"Okay, I think that's it." You sigh as you stack the 4 sheets of paper. You turn to see everyone just gathered around your table. "Whoa!"

"How did you remember all that!?" Annette asked in amazement. "I had trouble following along during the lecture."

"That's amazing!" Dimitri was impressed. "You must come from a family of scholars."

"Maybe?" You shrugged. Not wanted to tell everyone your secrets. 

"Well if you're ready?" Ingrid cleared her throat. "We've divided each group and who you will go with."

The teams were:

  * Team 1: Annette, Ashe, and Ingrid will take you around the area where the dorms and greenhouse are located.
  * Team 2: Dimitri, Dedue, and Felix will walk you around the entrance hall, stables, and knight's hall.
  * Team 3: Byleth, Mercedes and Sylvain will take you to the reception hall and up to the actual cathedral.

"Everyone got that?" Ingrid tapped her foot. Everyone nodded in unison but could hear a certain some gripe about this "waste of time." Ingrid sighed and ignored that comment as she turned to Mercedes and Sylvain. "The professor said he had to report to Lady Rhea but he'll meet up with you both as fast as he can."

With that, you walked off with team 1 to the dorms with each on taking turns to tell you about what each location was used for.

"Well before we start the tour," Ashe smiled in your direction. "Let's introduce ourselves once more. My name is Ashe Ubert. I along with everyone from this class hails from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Just north of here."

"I am Annette Fantine Dominic from house Dominic located in Fhirdiad," Annette said as she held her hands behind her back.

"And I am Ingrid Brandl Galatea. From the County of Galatea."

"Wow, you guys have such...fancy names." You shuffle your feet as you try to recall your name. "My name is (Y/N)..." You thought hard but your last name wouldn't come to you.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N)!" Annette grabbed your hand and she squeezed them. "Let's get along from here on out."

Eyes widen as your cheeks reveal a light pink dusting your cheeks. Squeezing her hand in return with a smile. "Right!" 

The tour had finally begun with Ashe explaining what Greenhouse was used. As well as how some students are tasked to maintain the plants and herbs grown there. Ingrid was next to talk about the dorms and how those from royal families are on the top floor while other students are on the bottom. Last but not least, Annette was next to explain that the small shack that is located in front of the fishing pond is where you get permission to fish. Anyone can fish and even keep and eat the ones they catch!

"Can you go swim in it?" You jokingly asked

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ingrid placed a hand on her hip. "I heard from someone that a large monster grabs those who venture too close. Especially at night."

"Th-Th-That's nonsense!" Ashe laughed nervously. 

"Not you too Ingrid!" Annette covered her hears to hear no more.

You chuckle at the group as they all walk you to the next group. You remember the time where you almost fell in the fishing pond as you walk by the spot. What if what Ingrid said was true? You shiver at the thought as you try to push the feeling away. Remembering that this was the path you took when you got a bit lost. They were walking you to the main entrance of the Monastery.

"About time!" The shorter of the three groaned.

"Sorry, we were making sure she understood what each place was used for." Ashe was quick to apologize.

"We weren't waiting long." Dimitri smiled. "(Y/N), are you ready?"

"Yes!" You joined their group but stopped and turn to wave goodbye to the ones behind you. "Thank you!"

"I believe introductions are in order." Dimitri politely as ever was first to introduce himself. "I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. I am the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus but please," Dimitri, almost tired of repeating this statement, continued. "Don't let my title view me differently While I attend the Officers Academy, I am just a student like everyone else.."

"Wait," Your eyes squinted. "Does that mean you rule everything around here?"

"Goodness no!" Dimitri shocked at your statement. "The land is divided into many sections. Faerghus is located up north."

"Ohhhh okay." You nodded. Then you turn to Dedue so you could hear his introduction.

"I am Dedue. I work as a retainer for His Highness." He says. 

You waited for more but it seems he was done with his introduction. You didn't want to pry so you turned to Felix who had his arms crossed. He wasn't look in your direction but your stares were getting to him.

The male let out a bothersome sigh. "I am Felix Hugo Fraldarius." With that, all the introductions were over.

You introduce yourself again and proceeded with the tour. Dedue was the one who didn't need to explain but told you all about the Entrance Hall to the monastery. You commented that there was an unnecessary amount of stairs.

"So it's like a common room in a way!" You say to him.

"I suppose." He says

Next up were the stables and Felix, although reluctant, explained the area in the most Felix-way possible. "Stable full of horses. That's all you need to know." 

"I've been around here!" You wanted to run up to pet the horse but you didn't want to look childish. "Do you guys have horses?"

"No," Dimitri steps forward. "Only certain knights get assigned a horse."

"Wait so we could all potentially get a horse in the future?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Perhaps." He says.

You hoped they didn't hear your small squeal as the thought of owning a horse could be so simple! You remember begging your father for one but he would always deny your request. "Eh..." You've only lived with your mother and siblings. Who was this "father" you were thinking about?

"(Y/N)?" Dimitri halted the tour. "Are you okay?" He noticed your face was twisted in pain.

"Yes, sorry!" You try to channel some positive energy to keep the tour going. "Where to next?"

Dimitri explained the purpose of the Knights Hall that contains many books on martial arts, battle strategies, and various regions of Fódlan.

"Is this like the smaller version of the training grounds?" You point at the practice targets that were spread apart from each other.

"Well," Dimitri looked over to Dedue who just shrugged. "In a way, I suppose this is a smaller version of the training grounds. I don't recommend dueling in here."

Felix had gone his own way the moment their turn with the tour was over. Something about going back to training. Dimitri excused his behavior and ensure that he's a really good guy but you'll just have to get past his cold nature. You tell Dimitri that you don't mind and if he doesn't want to be around then that's fine as well. You don't want to force someone into something they don't want to do. You tell both Dimitri and Dedue that you were very much grateful for taking the time to show you around.

"It's our pleasure." The young prince replies. "Don't be afraid to ask us for anything. As Mercedes said, we're a team."

It was finally for the last group to give the final tour. Mercedes, Sylvain, and Byleth were waiting at the entrance of the reception hall. Sylvain took notice that a certain someone went missing and shook his head with a sigh. Waving goodbye to the two as Sylvain started the tour.

"First with our introductions," Sylvain cleared his throat. "The name is Sylvain Jose Gautier. Hailing from the Margravate of Gautier." He takes your hand and gives you a quick peck.

"...!" You couldn't believe something that you've only read in books actually happened to you. 

"Don't scare the girl, Sylvain." Mercedes warns. "My name is Mercedes von Martritz." She, like Annette, cupped your hands as she smiled.

Because she was about eye level, you couldn't help but blush. _Man, she's is just too pretty!_

Sylvain then went ahead with the tour once introductions were over. "The reception hall is commonly used for large gatherings but on days like these, it's used as a common area."

"So we can hang out here whenever we want?" You ask.

"If you don't want to be alone I can always join you." Sylvain was gonna keep going but Mercedes cut in between you both.

"Just up ahead in the cathedral." She says as she takes your hand.

She led you through a set of doors down a very familiar hallway. Yes, this was the hallway that led up to the second floor but you've never gone through the door that you just notice was there. Both Sylvain and Byleth open the doors as the bright sun wasted no time shining through the dark halls.

"Oh my...!" You rushed over as you slapped both hands on top of the thick stone railing. "I never knew we were this high up!" You were amazed yet a bit frightened at the altitude you guys were at. The sight was breathtaking as you look off in the distance. The sun was just about to set and the cold air was blowing through.

Just how the hell was this place made!? How high were you guys!? You look down to see the fog covering the bottom of the monastery. You couldn't even see the bottom of the trees.

You stare for a couple more minutes as you had to force yourself to walk away from such a beautiful sight. Walking up to another set of stairs as the four of you finally reached the cathedral. That's when Mercedes began to explain what you sorta could have put together yourself.

"The statues we honor are Saint Seiros and the four saints." She finishes.

"Saint Seiros and the four saints?" You repeated. You thought they worshiped this "Sothis" god. This was just getting confusing now. Still, you looked at the effort that was put into creating this area. "It looks absolutely beautiful."

The last part of the tour was on the second floor and Byleth will be the one showing you around. Mercedes and Sylvain said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways. It was a silent walk up the stairs to the second floor. Before you could say anything, Byleth started his part of the tour the moment you reached the second floor. From the rooms to the library and common room.

"I've actually been up here many times." You mumble.

With that, the tour was over. You look over to the window to see that the sun was finally setting. You wanted to hurry on to your dorm before a certain someone tried to pull one of their stupid tricks again.

"We should hurry back," Byleth says. "I want you to start practicing using the bow tomorrow."

"Actually," You grab his arm before he could get any further. "I'm thinking about learning magic."

_Oh dear, that's not what you have planned._

Byleth ignored Sothis' statement. "We agreed on the bow."

"I didn't agree to shit!" You say to him. "Look, I know it'll be hard but I can do it Byleth."

"You don't understand the dangers of using magic." he tells you.

"That's why I was thinking of asking Professor Manuela for help. Hubert suggested I should-"

"I'm assigning you the bow because it's-"

"Well, I don't want to use the bow." You clenched your fists. This time you won't run and cry. You will fight him on this until he agrees. "It's your job as the professor to encourage his students!"

You two hadn't realized that you were arguing in the middle of the hallway that was surrounded by Seteth's and the other professors' offices. Also, the fact you were arguing in front of Jeralt's office who could hear the whole thing. He really didn't want to get involved but all the racket you guys were making was distracting the adults. With a loud sigh, he finally gets up from his desk and opens the door to see you both having a heated argument.

"Hey, that's enough!" His voice echoed down the hall catching everyone's attention. They all peeked out of their office to see what all the fuss was about. "What is going on out here!? Do you realize how loud you guys are being?" He says as he crossed his arms.

"Jeralt," you point at Byleth as to accuse him of starting this fight. "Tell him that I can learn magic."

"This again?" The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Byleth just let the girl learn magic."

"I assigned her the bow since it's much easier to learn," Byleth argues.

"Yes but she doesn't want to," Jeralt tells him. There had to be a solution to this. "Why don't you teach her both then?"

"That-!" You wanted to argue but... "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually."

"That could be beneficial on the battlefield." Byleth thought about the situation more. A fighter who can also heal? He was gonna have Annette and Mercedes learn how to use the sword but maybe he should test this on you first to see if it's possible to have someone who can fight but also heal their allies during battle.

"See?" Jeralt ruffled both of your heads a bit rough. "This is why you two have to talk things out." He could see you were both sorry for causing a disturbance. He was gonna have you both run around the monetary as punishment but it was getting late.

"Hurry back to your dorms and if I hear your both fighting again..." He glares as you two and could sense that you both got the hint.

"Right, I'll be on my way!" You tell Jeralt as you make your way to the stairs. Byleth was right behind you as you both quickly descended the stairs.

"Jeralt can sure be scary..." You shiver as you remember his glare.

"We're lucky we just got a scolding," Byleth says. "One time for punishment, he made me run up and down a hill until sunset."

"That's brutal!" You shrieked.

Byleth was kind enough to walk you back to your dorm since it was very late now. Now that it was just you two again, you apologized to him for raising your voice. He shakes his head and says he should be the one apologizing,

"You're right," He bows his head a little. "It's my job as the professor to encourage my students. Maybe I'm not fit to be one."

You pursed your lips as you regretted ever saying that to him. "Hey I can't use a bow and you can't be a great teacher. We're not perfect." Pushing your hair away from your face as the wind tries to obscure your vision. "Let's just help each other from here on out. We're a team after all." Raising up a fist as you motion to him. He finally understands what you mean and gives you a fist bump. "Friends?"

Byleth nods his head in agreement. "Friends"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter!
> 
> So idk if any of you follow my Tumblr but HALF of this chapter was erased. I'm not sure how but I was this close of just deleting this entire fic lolol! I actually made it a bit longer than usual to motivate me so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Any mistakes made will be fixed on a later day!
> 
> Edit: Ya'll I didn't know you guys were leaving comments on this fic!! I'm sorry for responding so late!! It means so much that you all actually take th time to read this TAT)
> 
> You guys can find me:  
Tumblr: @kisasumino  
Ko-fi: @seiscoffee
> 
> I also got a curious cat!: @Sei_cafe


End file.
